Inusual adaptacion
by ViivithalocaporEdward
Summary: Re-editado: Al correrla de su escuela..Sus padres ya molestos deciden enviarla a otra escuela...Pero En el camino de ida Isabella tiene una idea...¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de ser problemática e irresponsable era una niña nerd?... Capitulo 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de empezar aclaro, subiré nuevamente esta historia ahora si bien adaptada ya que por flojera máxima la deje votada y me siento ultra culpable, así que bueno si les parecía conocida es porque ya antes tenía bastantes capítulos subidos, aclarado eso les dejo este long fic._

**Inusual**

Bueno verán esta es una adaptación de una fanfic de Edward… a mi me encanto y de verdad lo amo, tengo la autorización de la autora para traspasarlo así que bueno espero sea de su agrado, recuerden todos los comentarios dentro de la historia no son míos sino de la autora… si en caso dado quiera dejar yo un comentario lo pondré así N/M (notas mías .D).

Otra cosa se supone que los personajes provienen de Japón por lo tanto ella tiene algunas tradiciones orientales y algunos nombres serán un poco extraños, pero después de todo igual se entiende.

ok eso léanlo, espero su apoyo y recuerden leer mi historia que estoy escribiendo eso xoxo

**Summary:**

Al correrla de su escuela..Sus padres ya molestos deciden enviarla a otra escuela...Pero En el camino de ida Isabella tiene una idea... ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de ser problemática e irresponsable era una niña nerd?...Creen en el karma?...Pues deberían todo lo que ella hizo se le estaba regresando o tal vez solamente eran malas jugadas del destino…Edwella… Cáp.1: en malos momentos es bueno tener una amiga a tu lado…

_Edward y compañía no me pertenece..._

**Cáp.1 La idea más loca**

"Únicamente la hipocresía

me revitaliza"

Se paseaba con su regordeta figura y su cabello gris. Sus ojos siendo adornados por unos graciosos lentes..Caminaba de un lado a otro, intentando comprender la conducta de su alumna.

-Van tres veces en esta semana...Swan -decía el director ya todo histérico de tener que ver de Lunes a Viernes a su alumna...-

-Ayer, yo no hice nada...-decía la muchacha que estaba diciendo completamente la verdad-

-Y estamos a miércoles!-decía el hombre todavía más exasperado-

-director escúcheme-decía con seriedad, estaban por terminar el semestre. Y como había nuevas inscripciones para empezar segundo semestre tenía miedo..Pero no lo aparentaba-...El Lunes le pusieron un sapo en la cabeza a Rikawua, pero se lo juro yo no tuve nada que ver con eso...El martes, no fue mi intención empujar a la señorita Magdalia y que su café cayera en su rostro..Y hoy...Simplemente me exalte un poco porque la maestra por andar masticando chicle me mando aquí-

El director no le creía nada, esta muchachita era capaz hasta de incendiar la escuela y eso solamente era por puro accidente. La escuela Tokio school, era prestigiada por disciplina y por su alta educación..

-Lo siento Swan...Han sido demasiadas cosas-El director nunca le decía eso, siempre mandaba llamar a sus papás y ellos la regañaban pero esta vez...-Toma tus cosas...y pasa por tu expediente...quedas expulsada de esta escuela-Le pesaba perder un alumno como ella..Rico y con un par de buenas calificaciones...Pero su conducta...-

Bella agachó su mirada, y se fue no iba a llorar o a suplicar...Tenía orgullo.

Salió mientras fingía una sonrisa, ya se imaginaba la cara de sus padres...Le quitarían su dinero, y no le comprarían ropa...Y tendría que buscar una nueva escuela, era la primera vez que la corrían de una escuela...Y esta era la primera, fue a su salón notando como la maestra estaba diciendo su clase. Se rasco la mejilla mientras pasaba a su lugar, primera fila y hasta delante. Tomó sus cosas, tenía muchos amigos en esa escuela...Y lo único malo es que todos le seguían el rollo.

-A dónde vas?-le preguntó Rika-

-A otra escuela-le murmuró en voz baja, la maestra se acercó a ella-

-Señorita Swan...tome sus cosas en silencio y lárguese-decía mientras Bella levantaba su rostro para verla-

-Usted me va a seguir maestra-decía mientras pasaba por delante de ella y se iba.-

Muchos pusieron cara de miseria, la escuela no iba a ser lo mismo, ya que Isabella Swan era la diversión en persona y no era justo que por culpa de otros tipos que la querían imitar la corrieran a ella...Bella era como la líder negativo de la escuela, si ella hacia medio desmadre la seguían...

Rosalie estaba viendo a su amiga caminar con sus cosas en la mano, y con una sonrisa triste..Iba arrastrando la mochila, lo que la hizo reír. Se levanto y el profesor le dijo que tomara asiento pero ella salió del salón con curiosidad por su amiga.

-que haces!-le preguntó, mientras Bella la abrazaba-

-me corrieron de la escuela-decía vagamente...No había emoción en su oración-

-QUÉ!, COMO PUEDES DECIRLO TAN NORMAL!-Rosalie si estaba levemente molesta-..ù.u con quien molestare a Hojo?...Quien me hará segundas para que me suba en la mesa y haga un panchote! (Panchote es como drama xD pero..ehm escenita mejor dicho)...Bella no te vayas-decía Rosalie que ya estaba llorando-

-Oh vamos niña mimada por mí...Me iré a otra escuela no de ciudad-decía sonriendo, la gente se les quedaba viendo-

-Me iré contigo-decía como si quisiera arreglar las cosas de esa manera-

-Como quieras..Te doy diez minutos pero te van a regañar-decía mientras Rosalie la miraba-

-No me importa, estaré con mi mejor amiga-decía mientras entraba al salón por su mochila y se iba..También fue con el director a entregarle una carta de que se auto-expulsaba de la escuela y que le besaran el trasero..-

Tal y como lo prometió ahí estaba Bella, parada enfrente de su carro...Rosalie sonrió mientras iba a su carro..Se iba a poner de acuerdo con sus padres para que la llevaran a una nueva escuela...

-Hemos pagado tanto por ti, ASÍ NOS LO PAGAS!-decía su padre todo enojado, el gran Charlie Swan era un hombre de carácter pero nunca se atrevería a faltarle el respeto a ella-

-lo se..-decía arrepentida-

-Bueno..ya había pensado en eso...Te irás a vivir a Estados Unidos...- Bella iba a protestar, todos sus amigos estaban aquí sus "familiares"...-...La escuela "Prenton Peas" te está esperando...No te preocupes por nosotros..Un poco de exilió te hará sentir bien-decía mientras Bella sentía que todo se le perdía. La aventura de Rosalie y ella duró poco-

-Sabes mamá...Escuche una escuela llamada "Prenton Peas"..Creo que fue en la que estudio papá-Ella comía de manera lenta..Sus padres eran ecológicos y ella era vegetariana-

-Oh me alegra mucho que hayas cambiado de opinión..Esa escuela te hará toda una muchachita de bien-decía su padre que sacaba su celular para marcar al primer vuelo de avión-

Rosalie sonrió como cualquier niña buena que estuviera haciendo algo bueno. Por cierto, sus padres creían que Isabella Swan era la mejor muchachita de todas...Sonrió con dulzura, mientras terminaba de comer sus vegetales y luego subía a su cuarto para decirle su nueva noticia a Bella..

Quería hacer tiempo pero desgraciadamente mientras dormía sus padres habían mandado a que le hicieran la maleta, y un par de comida para que se alimentara en el camino..Todo iba a ser tan drástico, pensar que hace un par de minutos era una muchacha cualquiera...Ahora, iba a ser la nueva de la escuela, la niña tonta...Suspiró profundamente, ni siquiera duró cuatro meses en esa escuela, tanto la odiaban?.

Cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que ya estaba entrando su madre para despertarla y anunciarle que tenía veinte minutos en arreglarse, suspiró profundamente. Después de todo no podía esperar para ver a su mejor amiga. Con cansancio se metió a bañar, su mala conducta le causaba tantos problemas...Si tan solo fuera diferente, algo diferente..Muy diferente, si fuera una buena persona estuviera aquí. Pero pedir un milagro no iba a resultar, no creía en Dios...Para que?, lo que pedía no se le concedía?.

Bueno, sabia que Dios no era un padrino mágico que si le pedías un favor se iba a conceder, termino de arreglarse para al último tomar su gorra al menos al salir no quería ver el sol.

-Es horrible-decía Bella que estaba viendo como Rosalie se despedía de sus padres y los padres de Bella simplemente se despedían de ella. Falsos, si la quisieran la hubieran detenido..Pero no..E incluso ellos querían algo bueno para su hija con su comportamiento pésimo, ocasionaban varios chismes entre la familia. Y la que menos querían que sufrieran era Bella-

-Nos vemos-decía Rosalie aún que estiraba su mano alegre, para luego poner cara de cansancio-

-tengo flojera-decía Bella que miraba a Rosalie-

-...Yo también...-decía mientras abrazaba a Bella-

-..Sabes...Ojala que no tengas problemas por mi culpa-decía mientras tapaba más su cabeza con la cachucha..Las habían cateado antes de subir al avión y ahora estaban abordando. No sabía como decirle a Rose, que ella era una mala compañía-

-Claro que no, si creamos problemas..Será por las dos, no por ti-decía Rosalie que estaba subiendo su mochila al compartimiento. Bella estaba sentada, iba a escuchar música pero la voz de Rosalie era simplemente la mejor de todas las músicas, a pesar de estar ya en la preparatoria le costaba trabajo saber si su amiga aún era una niña o una adolescente-

-..Al menos alguien que mete las manos al fuego por mi-decía Bella en susurró pero Rosalie la escucho-

-..Créeme Bells...Yo daría la cara por ti...Como se que cuando yo te hable tu la darías por mi, sirve si vas quitando esa mala vibra y te pones más positiva-decía Rosalie que sonreía-

Ambas se quedaron dormidas, Rosalie estaba soñando en que vivía en un planeta extraño pero Isabella...

_.-._

_Alguien iba caminando, sus zapatos eran diferentes al de todas...Estaba demasiado apenada como para caminar más por el comedor. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre ellas, debía acostumbrarse.._

_-QUE HORROR!-Una horrenda voz chillante de esas que ella tanto odiaban estaba detrás de ella-..Dios, que haces aquí?...-preguntaba mientras se acercaba a rodear a esa pobre muchacha. Sentía unas enormes ganas de contestarle-..Oye Kuri, no crees que el zoológico dejo escapar a un simio?-_

_-..No creo..Pero que primate más horrendo..-decía burlándose-_

_-..Hay no se han visto en un espejo?..Digo, porque si hablamos de feas-decía alguien que no identifico..Pero su voz era tan conocida-_

_-...Amiga del chanate?-preguntaba una mujer desconocida-_

_-...Mejor amiga de ella...-decía mientras se acercaba para defender a su amiga-_

_.-._

Horrible, despertó con un extraño dolor en su garganta.

Vio como Rosalie estaba tomando un juguito, y entonces se asusto al no recordar nada de lo que había soñado…

Odiaba cuando pasaba eso...Pero lo que no olvido era el intento de no ser la chica problemática.

-..Rose…tengo la idea más tonta y aburrida de todas-decía mientras Rosalie dejaba su juguito para prestar atención a su amiga-

-Suéltala, Suéltala-decía Rosalie emocionada, mientras Bella sonreía con demasiada complicidad. La curiosidad estaba llevando a Rosalie al estado de rogarle a su amiga, no sabía como decir su idea...Ni siquiera como desarrollar simplemente la tenía-

-Seré una nerd-decía con una sonrisa, mientras Rosalie dejaba de reír para comenzar a ahogarse con su tos, la idea era demasiado cómica-.

-jajaja…tu nerd?-decía divertida, al ver la cara de Bella entonces supo que era la idea más verdadera de todas-

Duró mucho tiempo en convencer a Rose..

-Y como lo harás?-preguntaba Rosalie ya toda atrofiada de tantas idioteces de Bella-

-..Me vestiré como una, seré como una...-decía toda emocionada, ella pensaba que no la iban a tratar que iba existir igualdad-seré una niña inteligente para que regresemos más rápido..-

-suena interesante-decía Rosalie que estaba escuchando la voz del piloto decir algo sobre un vuelo peligroso...-

-Odio estos lugares-decía un joven que estaba subiendo por un árbol para llegar a su cuarto, se le olvido que la puerta principal estaba cerrada y necesitaba llegar a la puerta del laboratorio que conducía por un par de pasillos a la entrada de las habitaciones de los chicos y necesitaba entrar sin ser visto. Siguió su pequeño camino, no le extrañaba ver al velador en un paseo nocturno, así que tubo cuidado..-

Era muy hábil para estas cosas, amaba el peligro de saber que sería descubierto. Le gustaba sentir ese vértigo. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad el velador estaba ya sentado frente a la silla de la secretaria, no tenía problemas..Así que se fue a dormir...

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo viendo la televisión, en el sofá y entonces lo saludo para irse a dormir...

-Sabes...mañana es inicio de semestre, sacaran a lo usado para entrar lo nuevo-decía el muchacho provocando una sonrisa picarona en el muchacho que acababa de entrar. No necesito pensar dos veces sus palabras pues conocía el significado-

-...Tienes razón..-decía Edward sonriente. El muchacho que sonrió era extremadamente guapo, con su cabello castaño y cobrizo era atractivo, sus ojos eran de un miel profundo..Parecían un mar de cerveza, su contexto era masculino, tenía apenas dieciséis años la edad suficiente como para tener una vida social elevada...Era guapo y demasiado popular...Su mejor amigo, era muy guapo también con su cabello oscuro formado en una coleta y sus ojos azules dejaban ver que el era más pervertido que Edward...Y es que los dos eran tan buenos amigos que se cubrían todo..-

Se fue a dormir dejando a Emmett viendo los comerciales de tv home, y entonces sintió que algo extraño iba pasar mañana...Una extraña sensación estaba persiguiéndolo antes de irse a dormir...

**Continuación..**

Bueno primer capítulo… espero que les guste, si no entienden algo me avisan… espero comentarios realmente son útiles y bueno ahí me dicen si lo continuo o cualquier cosa. Muchos besitos para ustedes y aprovechen de leer mis historias originales.

Aca comenze nuevamente, lamento la demora si hay alguien por ahí que empezó a leerla ya de hace tiempo, me comprometo a subirla los Sabados y Miercoles, bueno realmente todo depende de sus comentarios y las ganas que tengan de leerla.

Hoy en la noche si hay 5 comentarios subiré el segundo capitulo asi como para que veamos si tiene futuro

Eso…

Xoxo Viivi


	2. No me mires

_Debo aclarar que esta historia es una adaptación de un fic de Inuyasha (antes pero son errores de cálculo XD) había puesto Edward y tengo los permisos correspondientes para adaptarla._

_Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo y ahí nos leemos._

**Inusual:**

**Cáp.2 No me mires...**

"_Y pude ver tus traviesos_

_ojos mirarme con burla_

_No me molesta..yo una vez mire así"_

-Se me ve horrible-decía una muchacha que estaba frente al espejo del aeropuerto acaban de salir del aeropuerto y tenían que firmar como extranjeras-

-así lucen las niñas inteligentes-decía su amiga mientras miraba a su mejor amiga acomodarse las gafas-

-..pero, pero..quiero ser Bella-decía mientras intentaba llorar-

-..te aguantas, querías ser nerda ahora lo eres-decía Rosalie que le acomodaba la corbata-

Se veía horrible, su cabello estaba esponjado, arreglado de manera horrible..Sus ojos estaban siendo adornados por unas gafas extrañas, sus dientes tenían paladares, tubo que limpiar muy bien su rostro, nada de maquillaje...Usaba ropa muy anticuada, una falda muy larga hasta sus tobillos, con una camisa color violeta y encima un suéter hecho de abuelita encima...Un gorrillo café y sus zapatos extraños, y su bolsita cruzada. Haciendo que se separaran sus senos.

-Odio mi nueva yo-Ni siquiera podía verse bien. Pero se veía fea..-

-La apariencia es importante-decía Rosalie que terminaba de acomodarle el gorrito.-

Rosalie era muy buena cambiando apariencias. Rosalie en su otra escuela era la vil chica que le ayudaba en todo, y ella era la tipa que se burlaba de las niñas inteligentes...Si se burlaba de ellas por no tener vida y vivir estudiando..No era su culpa que esas tipas fueran así, pero lo hecho hecho estaba ahora debía preocuparse por ser una nerda. Iba escuchando su ipod con algo sobre el aprendizaje, iba estudiando...

-Es hermosísimo-decía Rosalie que podía ver desde afuera del aeropuerto la escandalosa cuidad, Bella se sintió cohibida ante tantas miradas-

-Que? Nunca han visto a una tipa horrenda vestida de manera fea?-decía exaltada, mientras la gente corría pensando que era una loca desquiciada-

Rolo sus ojos y vio a Rosalie coquetear con el sujeto de las maletas y conseguía gratis el taxi. Odiaba ser fea.

Maldijo su idea mientras subía al taxi, a ella el taxista la miró feo en cambio a Rosalie, no paraba de verle las piernas. Se intentó subir la falda un poco y arreglarla pero Rosalie la miró feo. Mejor se concentro en aprender algo, si quería ser inteligente y regresar pronto debía de hacer eso...Pero también otra idea le cruzo por la mente...Si en lugar de ser buena era mala..No, ya había sido mala, solo conseguiría más burlas por parte de la familia.

Prenton Peas la mejor ciudad de Nueva York, con su hermoso jardín dando la bienvenida y sus buenos y amigables estudiantes...Un nuevo día estaba haciendo que todos los estudiantes sintieran el suave olor del desayuno, Prenton Peas aparte de ser grande y tener dormitorios, era campeona en fútbol...

Las estudiantes eran de todo tipo de clase social al igual que los hombres...

Se quedaron sorprendidas al ver la enorme mini-ciudad delante de ellas...

-Mi gorra-decía Bella apenada de ocasionar miradas entre todos-

-noup..-decía Rosalie que sonreía a un muchacho que pasaba en bicicleta enfrente de ella-

-...maldita-decía muy enojada.-

-me lo vas a agradecer-decía Rosalie que caminaba a su lado para ir a llevar sus expedientes a la secretaria-

-espera en el expediente va a salir mi reporte de conducta-decía Bella toda histérica de que no la aceptaran-

-descuida..-decía Rosalie sonriendo-

-no verán que incendie el bote de basura del baño de hombres, que puse orines de gato en el agua de piña del director-Estaba toda asustada, cuando llego a la oficina no paraba de decir todas las cosas malas que había hecho-

Y gracias a eso, olvidaba que era fea...

Los murmullos de la escuela de que había entrado un bicho raro era simplemente sorprendente...Cuando estuvo frente a la secretaria, noto como había varios estudiantes que iban a entrar a inicio de este semestre...Se acercaron para llenar su formulario.

-Nombre..Isabella Swan-decía mientras escribía sobre la espalda de Rosalie y esta escribía sobre el escritorio de un muchacho-..edad..-Su cumpleaños iba a ser dentro de cuatro meses...-quince-decía mientras se mordía la lengua y se levantaba los lentes para ver mejor-..sexo...-Iba a preguntar algo gracioso pero se mordió la lengua y mejor lleno todo de forma agradable-

Rosalie firmo eso para después entregar el de ella y Bella...Les entregaron sus respectivas llaves y entonces cuando iban caminando por los pasillos…Bella noto con horror que estaban murmurando cosas de ellas.

-Quiero una calcomanía..-decía viendo que una muchacha estaba repartiendo calcomanías de ponys gays...-

Bella sorprendida quiso tener una.

-yo también quiero...Somos ponys mayates gays n,n-decía sonriendo mientras Rosalie la abrazaba...Y murmuraban cosas hirientes como "Porque alguien tan bonita a lado de alguien tan feo?"-

-wiii-decía Rosalie mientras iba con ella de su mano por una calcomanía-..quiero dos calcomanías de ponys-Así era un poco entrometida y ahora estaba pidiendo una calcomanía de ponys a alguien que no conocía-

-...te daría una a ti, porque solamente queda una..Y gastar calcomanías en ella sería una perdida de tiempo-Bella sintió coraje-

Quiso contestar algo, pero entonces Rosalie se giro y se fue caminando.

-porque no la aceptaste?-preguntó bella molesta, mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello-

-porque no dejare que nadie insulte a mi mejor amiga-decía Rosalie mientras iban buscando sus habitación según la secretaria sus cosas ya estaban en ella..Pero para encontrarla-

No sabía que haria sin Rosalie...

Juntas llegaron a los cuartos femeninos, y entonces algunas chicas miraron feo a Bella...Que más daba, ya la habían insultado frente a esas chicas un par de murmullos no iba a pasar nada. Además ella no hacia casos a comentarios estupidos si estaba aquí era para demostrar que no rea problemática.

-Sabes Bells, comienzo a sospechar que todas quieren contigo-decía de broma Rosalie mientras Bella reía-

-si claro, como soy una mamasita-decía con sarcasmo mientras Rosalie reía.-

El celular de Bella comenzó a sonar, haciendo que las chicas que pasaran se preguntaran si en verdad había recibido una llamada o ella le había picado.

-_Eh?...Alice...Ginta-decía Bella sonriendo, se olvidaba de Alice y Ginta...-..Ehmm pues ya llegue...estoy por entrar a mi habitación..Oh Rose les manda saludos...Me aceptaron lo puedes creer...No me rechazaron por ser problemática-hablaba en voz baja para que no escucharán eso-..Por cierto...Los extraño mucho..Si, si traigo esas fotos de cuando estábamos en la escuela..No me regañen..torito...-separo su celular porque sus amigos empezaban a decir torito-..Bueno, yo ehm...tengo que acomodar esa cosa...En unas cosas...Nos vemos-_

_-_Hay amiga entre más grande más...idiota-decía Rosalie riendo, mientras Bella le enseñaba el dedo de en medio...Alice era su mejor amiga de la secundaria y mantuvo comunicación de hecho Rosalie se llevaba con Alice por ella..Y a Ginta lo conoció de la escuela, también eran amigos..-

Le platico a Renesmee que en su otra escuela tenían amigos y no se fijaban tanto en el físico..Por lo que Renesmee le regalo una sonrisa, Bella se sintió feliz de al menos tener una persona a su lado que no quisiera burlarse de ella..

Vio como Rosalie estaba entrando a su habitación, y entonces fue por la suya...Acomodo lo que pudo ya que según la secretaria necesitaban estar en dos horas arregladas formalmente para ir a una de esas aburridas reuniones.

Se cambio de modo formal, para arreglar sus frenillos...Y cambiarse formalmente, con el uniforme de la escuela..Era más largo y dejaba ver sus piernas peludas..

-Cochina no te rasuraste-decía Rosalie divertida, y entonces entendió si iba a ser nerda tenía que serlo bien..-

Salió para ver como entraba una muchacha pelirroja sonriendo..Llegaba tarde, acomodo sus fotos en su buró y las otras regadas. Salió viendo como Renesmee estaba quitandose su gorra y dejaba ver su cabello pelirrojo.

-Me gusta el color de tu cabello-Se olvido de que era nerda y fea...Renesmee le regaló una sonrisa-

-...Sabes, yo siempre lo he querido tener negro y chino..-decía divertida. Bella sonrió. Caminó para acercarse a quitarle una especie de hoja con un "soy cachonda". Levanto sus cejas y entonces Renesmee se enojo-

-..Hay que coraje, odio ser la típica nueva-decía mientras veía a Bella arrugar la hoja y aventarla algún lugar. Renesmee había escuchado algo sobre la vil niña nerda...-

-...Yo odio estar aquí..-decía muy molesta, mientras sentía su celular vibrar-soy popular recibí un mensaje-

Con una hermosa sonrisa leyó el mensaje. _"Bella...erz genialtq...Oh...t'xtraño."_.Que amor, era Hojo uno de sus mejores amigos que vivían cerca de ella...Le respondió el mensaje y vio que Renesmee se le quedaba viendo.

-Tenía muchos amigos en mi otra escuela..-decía sonriendo, mientras veía salir a Rosalie con su celular en mano y entonces terminaba colgando la llamada-

-Bella...Toda la escuela esta en depresión por tu partida-decía mientras Renesmee le sonreía-

-Se conocían?-preguntaba Renesmee confundida-

-Si, somos las mejores amigas del mundo…Rosalie e Isabella..-decía la castaña presentándose formalmente o mejor dicha ella introduciéndose a la plática-

-Hojo te manda saludos-decía Bella que guardaba de nuevo su celular-

-Sabes… Isabella cierto?-decía Renesmee apenada, esa niña inteligente le quita una hoja en la espalda y no se burla por su mensaje-

-Bella Swan-decía mientras sonreía-

-Rosalie Hale -decía mientras Renesmee sonreía-

-Renesmee Masen -decía mientras se acercaba a besarle la mejilla a sus nuevas amigas-

-Sabes Bella, si quisieras pudiera ayudarte con tu imagen-decía Renesmee mientras Bella se miraba-

-oh no, quiero tratar de ser así por un tiempo-decía sonriendo. No entendió lo que quiso decir pero sabia que era algo bueno o tal vez malo?-

Caminaba por la escuela presumiendo que era "el". Con su sonrisa estilando su caro reloj, mientras veía entrar a la cafetería a Emmett acompañado de Abi y Adi..Las gemelas más bonitas de toda la escuela...Abi era de cabello mostaza y ojos verdes...Adi era exactamente igual...Se acercó a sentarse cerca de el, y entonces Adi clavo sus ojos verdes sobre los dorados.

-Saben, escuche que llego una nueva horrible..La pobre no puede con su fealdad-decía Adi insinuando que le iban a hacer la vida miserable-

-Lo mejor sería hacerle la vida miserable hasta que se vaya-decía Adi mientras ese grande circulo de amistades se iba haciendo cada vez más grande-

-Hay gemelis, tienes una ideas fantásticas-decía Abi mientras Emmett sonreía-

-Si es una buena idea-decían otras amigas de las gemelas.-

-Tenemos que ver a ese fenómeno horrible-decía Edward divertido, mientras las chicas guardaban silencio para entonces mirar al fenómeno de circo del que tanto hablaban. Caminaba con sus feos zapatos y con sus uñas de colores diferentes. Y con su extraño peinado-

Iba agachada, era tan obvio que la estaban mirando. Como iba descuidada, entonces se giró para ver si venía Renesmee detrás de ella pues Rosalie y Renesmee habían ido por unas charolas dejándola a ella haciendo fila. Aparte de nerda iba a ser su chacha.

Se trono los dedos de manera lenta, mientras escuchaba su celular...

-"rayos"-La gente ya estaba hablando y hablando de ella-..._Ah...?...yo quería ir, no estoy en la ciudad...En...Lejos-Olvido donde estaba, debido al ajetreo-...No, no puedes venir...Porque soy fea-susurraba, ahora creían que ella hablaba sola-...En la escuela Prenton Peas..te dejo, voy a desayunar..-_Cortó la llamada y al girarse con un enorme bochorno, vio como una tipa de mirada peligrosa tiraba su desayuno sobre ella...-"ESTUPIDA, IDIOTA..PORQUE NO TE FIJAS?"-le quiso gritar, sus manos escurrían jugo de barajan, su cosa extraña que usaba de ropa estaba todo manchado…-Que asco-decía mientras todos se reían, se quitó ese suéter y entonces Rosalie apareció ayudándola-Oh mi celular-decía más alarmada por su celular que por otra cosa, acomodo a su celular cerca de algo seco...Por suerte no le pasó nada-

Debía controlarse la Bella de antes la hubiera agarrado a golpes, pero no toda la vida iba a poder andar por ahí golpeando a la gente..Suspiró de manera cansada y lenta, debía ser paciente...

Y más con la tipa, por cierto su cabello era lacio y rubio rojizo y sus ojos eran sátiros y burlones...Le daba risa su mirada de "Ups". Se moría de gAngelas por irse de ahí, Rosalie estaba apareciendo le dijo cosas como "porque no te fijas cegatona?"..Inusual, su hermosa y tonta amiga la estaba defendiendo siendo ella la que siempre se defendía, pero ahora que estaba haciendo un experimento no podía andar causando problemas..Además debía acostumbrarse ella nunca fue buena con mucha gente...

Era el karma...Su pecado mortal, a la hoguera (jajaja xD)... Bueno, no pecado pero..Ni tampoco, no, solamente había tenido un mal día porque tenía sueño.

**Continuación**

_Nota Adaptadora:_

_Gracias por ese comentario, fue lindo leerlo y espero que sigas comentando para saber si te va gustando o no la historia.  
>Iré subiendo los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, son 54 así que prepárense y realmente les aseguro que es muy muy buena la historia.<em>

_Espero sus comentarios_

_Atte:_

_Viivi_

_Atte:_

_Willnira (autora)_


	3. Remordimientos

_La historia ni los personajes me perteneces, esta historia la adapto con los permisos correspondientes y solo por diversión y entregarles un rato agradable._

**Inusual**

**Cáp.3 Remordimientos**

"_Tu eres malo.._

_Y yo soy inteligente.._

_No es mi culpa debo ser buena"_

Estuvo desayunando con calma. La miraban para burlarse, a ella ni siquiera le importaba.

-Bella, no te molesta?-preguntó Renesmee viendo como estaba el grupo de unos muchachos riéndose de ella. Bella negó con la cabeza-

-Nop...-decía con tranquilidad mientras terminaba su desayuno. Dejo una buena porción de ella-

Y tres muchachitas se acercaron...

-Podemos hablar con ustedes?-Le preguntaban a Rosalie y a Renesmee, a ella no. Suspiró debía acostumbrarse. Rose y Nessie la miraron, ella con la mirada les dijo que fuera, mientras sacaba su celular para contestar la llamada-

Salió de la grande cafetería para contestar la llamada...

(Nota: Solo pondré cuando Bella habla x.x)

-Estoy bien..-respondía escuetamente, mientras alejaba el celular de su oído-..Lo note..-respondía simplemente-Ah..soy fea-respondía con normalidad-..para probarle a mi papá que soy inteligente..-decía con normalidad-Ah..-decía simplemente-..No...soy..horrenda-decía mientras veía venir a esa tipa que le tiro el jugo-..Bueno adiós..-

Cortó la llamada, mientras volvía a recibir otra.

-Isabella Swan_..-_El general- _"mande?"...Quiero que sepas que te tengo vigilada.. "Uy que miedo, sabes que papá..ve a tener sexo con las reglas de mi otra escuela.."-_cortó la llamada mientras volvía a entrar molesta. Su padre la iba a matar de un ataque de coraje.-

Las clases fueron la mayor tortura cuando entro todo mundo tenía lugar a excepción de ella...Esa clase de bromas era la que ella haría. Roló sus ojos.

-y la chacha esa?-le preguntaba a Rosalie, mientras ella se encogía de hombros-...Prefecta no tengo lugar..-decía la mujer mientras mandaba a alguien de carpintería por un asiento-

Su salón era fatal, rodeado de fresitas y populares y bonitos. Los odiaba.

La sentaron hasta delante, donde iban a estar los profesores hablándole...Entró la maestra de inglés y ella se fue quedando dormida..

-Swan?-preguntaba la maestra mientras la despertaba con un fuerte golpe en el asiento.. Bella se limpió el rezago de baba que tenía-

-ah lo siento-se disculpaba mientras todos pensaban que quería llamar la atención-

-Si tiene tanto sueño, porque no se sale a dormir?-preguntó la maestra mientras Bella asentía..-

No ella no se podía salir...

-no quiero-respondía mientras la maestra la miraba feo-

-salgase del salón!-decía en voz dura-

-no quiero salirme del salón-Todos estaban callados mirándola..-

-SALGASE AHORA!-le decía como si estuviera rugiendo-

-NO ME SALDRÉ!-decía en el mismo tono, mientras ahora si todos la miraban-

-Bueno, pero usted va a reprobar el examen-decía la maestra sonriendo, mientras Bella salía del salón azotando la puerta-

No sabían que la feita tenía tan mal humor.

Se quedó afuera y entonces vio su mochila. Volvió a entrar al salón..

-Ahora se puede saber porque entro?-preguntó la maestra viendo como ella salía dejándola con la palabra en la boca-

Puso su mochila sobre la banca para acostarse encima y poco a poco se quedó de nuevo dormida.

Las demás clases fueron aburridas, como se suponía que iba a ser inteligente?.

Tenía el apodo perfecto para los de su salón...

El naco, el tipo que era bien naco y decía las palabras mal. El flaco, un tipo gordo, el gordo un tipo bien flaco, el enano porque estaba chaparro, el largo porque mide más que ella...El popu, la popu.

La pinky y Finky porque estaban tontas y fresas y eran rubias.

-Me pasas mi lápiz?-preguntaba una muchacha que estaba a su lado, le paso el lápiz mientras luego le sonreía. Cuando paso al pizarrón...Su rostro giró hacia el, lo vio por primera vez, sus ojos eran dorados...Su cabello de un color cobrizo, era alto...Y...-

-Es mío fea, aunque es obvio que alguien como el nunca te va a hacer caso-dijo la muchacha sisañosa de su lado. Bella sintió coraje. Alguien como ella?...Sintió coraje por dentro, el luego se giró para regresar a su asiento, estaba algo lejos y suspiro...En verdad era guapo-

-Muy bien Edward!-decían todas las tipas que morían por el-

Rosalie le mandó un recadito..

_Vamos a salir el viernes?..._

Giró la vista hacia Rose y le contestó con la cabeza ella pregunto que "donde?" y ella respondió que donde fuera... Rosalie sonrió, se imaginaba la cara de todos al ver a la nerdita divirtiéndose, y una duda la embargo.

Bella siguió jugando con su lápiz, nadie le hacia caso.

-Bueno, la mayoría de los de este salón son nuevos, porque no se presentan?-La voz armoniosa de la estupida maestra de sociales. Bella escuchó el de presentan y sintió que su piel se erizaba odiaba hacer presentaciones...-

Rosalie pasó primero y se presentó, todos la querían. La maestra se olvido de ella, eso era lo mejor..No presentarse.

-Ella, ella-empezaba a señalarla todo mundo, Bella sintió coraje-

Y volvían a decir que ella..Pero ella no quería.

-Porque quieren que ella pase?-preguntó la maestra, la muchacha que más valor tubo fue la que levanto la mano para hablar-

-Para que nos de consejos de moda, y para saber si es buena gente-decía burlesca mientras unos se mofaban-

-"La moda metetela por el..."-pensaba Bella mientras miraba a la maestra-

-si además para conocerla porque a mi me cae mal-decía otro muchacho y medio salón dijo que le caía mal-

-Maestra lo que están haciendo es injusto...Como pueden juzgar a alguien que apenas conocen?- preguntaba Rosalie defendiéndola o le hubiera gustado defenderse ella misma, tenía las palabras exactas-

-déjalos Rose, es obvio que quieren que me presente-No dejo de sonreír, eso sinceramente no le importaba. Ni siquiera le dolía..-..Me llamo Isabella Swan -Alguien movió apropósito el asiento y para su sorpresa fue Edward -..Bien vengo de la ciudad de Japón...Y bueno, a veces no todo lo que ven es cierto-decía mientras todos se quedaban pensativos-mi carácter es...No me gusta la injusticia, me gustaba burlarme de la gente, de hecho tenía muchos amigos, soy sociable-En verdad era eso o lo estaba inventando?-

-di la verdad no la mentira-respondía Edward burlándose-

-Digo la verdad, ve esto-le lanzó su celular para que lo revisara-si lees mis contactos te darás cuenta de los "pocos" amigos que tengo-decía hastiada de que la creyeran una mentirosa, se volvió a sentar en su salón-

Edward estaba viendo todos los contactos de su celular, tenía muchos...

-De seguro son inventados-decía una horrenda voz chillante-

-Pero es obvio que los changos como tu, siempre serán feas-La maestra intentaba callar el pleito pero no funciono-

-Es obvio que tu última neurona se extinguió desde hace mucho-respondió con burla mientras se burlaba junto con Rosalie y Renesmee -mi celular-decía mientras Edward se lo pasaba-

La maestra notaba la tensión de casi todos los alumnos contra ella..Y a la muchacha ni le importaba.

-Bueno, díganse todas sus tensiones-decía sentándose sobre el escritorio-

-Uy maestra, pues entonces me tendría aquí como dos horas-decía con sarcasmo Bella, mientras algunos reían-

-Swan..Ahora entiendo porque dijo que no todo lo que ven es cierto-decía la maestra parecía querer desnudar sus sentimientos con su mirada-

-Verdad que tengo razón?-Por alguna razón solamente la maestra y ella estaban conectadas, los demás no notaban a lo que ella se refería-

-la forma en que quieres arreglar las cosas no son por ese camino-Y la maestra la creía loca?-

-entonces como?-preguntaba Bella desesperada, la maestra no hablaba para todos, hablaba para ella. Rosalie miraba los labios de ambas personas, podía entender los de la maestra pero no los de Bella, ella hablaba con los labios casi pegados, y lo olvidó-

-Edward deje de hacer eso!-decía la maestra mientras Bella rolaba sus ojos-..Haber el que tenga la voluntad más fuerte levántense y díganle lo que más le cae mal a Swan -Edward y otras tipas se levantaron. Querían hacerla llorar hacerla sentir mal-

-Si dices ser algo que no eres, porque no eres tu misma?-Buena pregunta-

-Por necesidad-respondía simplemente mientras el entrecerraba sus ojos-

-Qué clase de necesidad?-preguntaba queriendo saber todo-

-Una necesidad-No tenía porque andar explicando sus problemas a medio mundo. Aunque ser tratada de mala manera no era lo mejor de toda la vida-

La clase termino y entonces Bella salió de la clase a su habitación, odiaba que algo le saliera mal..Tenía razón ese lugar no era para ella, debía de hablar con su padre para hacerlo que pensará de nuevo, para regresar...

Pero si regresaba iba a demostrar que no podía decirle en su propia cara que había gAngelado, quiso llorar...Ser ella misma, se miró al espejo..Tal vez su idea era extrema, suspiró resignada a quien iba a engañar, los problemáticos son problemáticos en cualquier lugar...

Su padre era injusto, se hizo bolita en una esquina mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer...No le dolía que la insultaran se lo merecía por haber sido ella la mala, pero ahora...Ahora que estaba sola sin muchos amigos y que debía ser inteligente...Dejó de llorar para simplemente salir de ese lugar, no podía creer su suerte...Hace unos días estaba en su otra escuela. Estaba desnudándose, iba a meterse a bañar para que su rostro se limpiara...

La familia Swan era una de esas ricas. Capaces de dominar el mundo si quisieran o bien simplemente vivían cómodos. Y claro la familia Swan era una de las más importantes también, Charlie Swan y René Swan eran los padres de Bella, los abuelos de Bella habían hecho un matrimonio formal para unir su herencia y multiplicarla...Y a producto de que ese matrimonio no funcionaba, pues nació Bella...Hija única, aunque Charlie hubiera deseado a un varón no reprochaba a Bella, pues ella era la única que poseía la inteligencia más hábil de todas las mujeres provenientes de la familia Swan.

René nunca le prestó la atención debida a su hija, siempre insinuando que era muy problemática y revoltosa...Y René siempre prefirió a las otras primas de Bella. Y Charlie admiraba los hijos de sus hermanos, y Bella...Bueno ella nunca pudo sentirse dentro o parte de la familia, su prima Carmelía era tan bella como su madre, y su primo Alec era muy serio. Las mujeres de la familia eran bellas y femeninas en cambio ella...Dios, ella era un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Siempre estuvo intentando hacer reír a sus primos, y ella la denominaban "anexo simple". Claro, nunca se lo dijeron...No era fea, de hecho Bella sabía verse bella por su carácter...Y comenzó a llamar la atención metiéndose en problemas, saliendo de noche y regresando dos días después..Así era, iba y venía...Hacía lo que quería gracias a la poca atención que le tuvieron. Y ahora Charlie se preocupaba por que no la siguieran viendo mal.

-"Habré hecho bien?"-se preguntaba mientras veía entrar a su hermosa esposa, estrenando un vestido de colores combinables. Sin duda René era bella, con sus curvas peligrosas..Sus ojos hechizantes...-

-Querido, y si dejamos que Isabella se las arregle ella _sola_?- Charlie miró a su esposa, en sus ojos violeta no había un poco de duda...Tanto odiará la vergüenza que Bella causaba?-

Al ver como ella esperaba su respuesta supuso que sería una buena idea, quitarle el dinero...Enderezarla.

-es una buena idea...-No estaba muy de acuerdo, así que sintió una punzada en su interior-

-perfecto-su esposa aplaudió sin hacer mucho ruido contenta mientras iba al cuarto de Bella para donar la ropa poco fina de su hija. Charlie aprovechó eso para llamar a su hija...Era obvio que no iba a permitir que a su hija le faltara algo.-

Ella no contestaba le dejo un mensaje. Explicándole que iba a tener independencia, iba a valerse por si misma...Y le dio unos números de una de sus olvidadas cuentas del banco que estaban en Estados Unidos, en caso de emergencia. Suspiró.

Continuó haciendo su trabajo, y luego vio entrar a su esposa..Diciendo algo de una invitación por el compromiso de Violet.

Violet Swan...

Una muchacha de veintiséis años que es una psicóloga. Qué clase de futuro iba a tener Isabella?

Terminó de bañarse, mientras secaba su cabello dejando lo demás al descubierto. Se cubrió dejando su cabello húmedo...El día era oscuro, tan oscuro como...Como?...

Nada, reviso su celular y encontró un mensaje de voz, lo escuchó completamente y entonces sintió un poco más de cariño ambicioso y de conveniencia hacia su padre. Se vistió para ir al banco. No usaba la ropa de una inteligente más bien un pantalón de mezclilla levemente aguado, con una camisa, una bufanda. Y unos lentes de roquera, con su gorra para que no la reconocieran, salió mientras llevaba sus cosas.

Iba a ser rica, iba a ser rica.

-Donde se puede haber metido?-preguntaba Rosalie que estaba buscando como loca a Bella-

-y si le hicieron algo?-preguntó Renesmee que estaba entrando a la cafetería para luego salir-

-..No creo-decía Rosalie mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba...Oh, iban a contestar-

Renesmee estaba viendo pasar a Jacob con sus amigos, Jacob era tan guapo..Con su cabello negro y sus ojos negros, miró a otro lado sonrojada y entonces sintió como el amigo de ellos miraba a Renesmee sin parpadear y no eran Edward o Jacob...Era el otro.

-Vaya espectáculo el de...Bella...-decía con burla Emmett, mientras Jacob reía. Edward estaba pensando en otra cosa, la mayoría andaba con el uniforme paseándose por la escuela...Lo mismo que ellos hacían, y entonces delante de ellos paso una hermosa muchacha..Su rostro?, oh ese no lo vieron..Pero si vieron que tenía un hermoso cuerpo-

-Quien es?-preguntó Emmett mientras veían marcharse a la muchacha-

-algún pariente de los nuevos-decía Jacob que se encogía de hombros. Odiaba cuando esos momentos no pasaba una buena suerte de destino-

-"hermosa"-fue lo que pensó Edward cuando le paso por enfrente-

Las muchachas, o sus amigas estaban caminando con coquetería...Hacia ellos.

-Edwardddddddd!-decía una muy emocionada, mientras Edward sonreía.-

-mande?-preguntaba mientras las muchachas iban de lagartonas con el y sus amigas. La que aventó el jugo a Bella, estaba ahí...Con el-

-Este viernes va a haber fiesta-decía Tanya, mientras Edward sonreía. No le gustaba Tanya, era demasiado fresa para el.-

-y...-deseaba saber quiénes iban a ir-

-estas invitado, claro Abi pone carro-decía mientras Abi sonreía, pobres tipas con tal de estar con ellos hasta...-

-claro que iremos-decía Emmett mientras luego comenzaban a reírse, y Rosalie paso junto con Renesmee riendo sobre algo de Bella. Edward notó que ella no estaba con sus amigas...Luego sonrió, a el que le importaba?-

Enfrentarse con ella era gracioso..Muy gracioso.

**Continuación**

_Bueno tercer capitulo subido, realmente espero que este siendo leída esta historia, a mi parecer es muy buena y espero que alguien me deje algún comentario así poder saber si les gusta, que les parece y bueno su opinión.  
><em> 

_Muchos saludos se despide Viivi_

_PD: me avisan si ven algún error con los nombres, se me tiende a pasar algunos xD_

**Atte:**

**Willnira xD**

"_Nosotros no volamos.._

_Con trabajos y caminamos_

_Sin parar...Y cuando llegamos_

_Nos besamos y nos amamos_

_Eso es lo que un ser humano_

_Debe hacer..."_


	4. Belleza Externa

_La historia ni los personajes me perteneces, esta historia la adapto con los permisos correspondientes y solo por diversión y entregarles un rato agradable._

**Inusual**

_**Cáp.4 Belleza externa**_

"_Tu decides cuando detenerte_

_Cuando mis lagrimas broten_

_Y tus risas se agoten_

_O cuando mis labios se adapten_

_A tus suaves labios"_

El banco era enorme, al igual que la ciudad dudó un poco sobre donde era el banco, pero su padre en verdad era un excelente hombre. Algunas veces, no dudaba lo que hiciera ahora su madre, un permanente, o un alaciado...Una confección para algún vestido lujoso.

Agitó su cabeza, mientras veía al señor robusto atendiéndola, en verdad era agradable y había recibido una llamada del señor Swan, Bella activo su cuenta y tomó la tarjeta firmando como aceptada y recibida. Y de paso halago la corbata azul marina del señor, le sonrió mientras salía del lugar coloco sus lentes y su gorra. Su celular estaba apagado, no iba aceptar llamadas de alguien no por ese día, caminó un poco mientras luego pasaba al cajero, olvido checar cuánto dinero tenia y ese era el momento para saber. Introdujo la tarjeta, mientras metía la clave...

Quería hacerlo rápido, abrió sus ojos al ver la cantidad, la cantidad era mayor a las veces que le daban para salir de vacaciones. Suspiró mientras pensaba cuanto dinero iba a necesitar, sacó una buena cantidad mientras la introducía en su cartera. Y entonces salió del cajero para ver cómo había gente caminando apresurada, se metió entre ella. Quería dar un leve paseo, de esos en los que piensas sobre tus locas ideas, y no era tan tarde. Siguió ese camino, no quería demorarse pero llegar así?. Paso frente a una tienda con espejos al exterior...

Sus ojos chocolates se posaron disimuladamente sobre su figura, imposible reconocer a la fea Isabella...Imposible.

Si pensaba en el carácter que tenía se definiría como problemática, inteligente. Ya que para crear esos problemas era porque poseía una grande capacidad, pero capacidad para los problemas. Seguía caminando con un leve disgusto...A veces en las cosas que hizo unas no le salieron bien, por ejemplo unas veces hizo sentir mal a los inteligente y se arrepentía.

Caminó hasta que se sintió cansada, pensó en tantas cosas de las que se estaba perdiendo y todo por su conducta..Si hubiera, no el hubiera no existía además no todo era tan malo. Resignada pensó con sarcasmo si todo era tan malo...

Y con sarcasmo volvió a agregar, como todos no la odiaban, y como creían que era buena gente...

No, se lastimaba si pensaba que ellos nunca la iban aceptar, era feliz por tener a su mejor amiga Rosalie y por la única persona llamada Renesmee que se digno a saludarla con un "hola" y no discriminarla por ser fea, no sabía ni porque se ponía así ella sabía perfectamente sobre humillaciones y sobre bromas, y no iba a aceptar cotilleos tontos de niñas tontas.

Entendía su vida, era como las de las demás..Algo dramática y con muchas humillaciones, "anexo simple", si el apodo que su familia le puso...Ella se dio cuenta desde el principio, y le gustaba sonreír ya que el que se enojaba perdía...Aprendió a ser hipócrita con sus primos y demostrarles amor sin sentirlo...Fingió admiración por sus tíos cuando no la sentía. Isabella Swan podía demostrarse la persona más hipócrita de su familia, y ese era su carácter en casa, fuera de ella era otra cosa...Llamarla como quisieran, dos caras, dos personalidades...Cubría las apariencias, y tal vez su carácter fue problemática al querer siempre llamar la atención.

Si le preguntaran a una princesa como quisiera su vida, ella respondería que con libertad de andar por donde quisieran...Preguntarle a Isabella Swan sobre su vida, era suicidio al momento en que ella te miraba parecía que te podía destruir con una simple palabra.

Pidió un taxi mientras el obedecía sus instrucciones...Estuvo viendo un leve recorrido que el taxista le dio, y aprendió un poco sobre el camino de cualquier lugar a la escuela. Tenía tiempo para saber de esa ciudad y conocerla.

Pagó mientras acomodaba sus lentes y su gorra...Todos de seguro estaban fuera de la escuela, algunos..Y otros en sus cuartos haciendo tarea...Sonrió en su interior, mientras caminaba como si nada. Su corazón se aceleraba ante dar un paso más, encendió su celular..Si lo enseñaba mucho era posible que la reconocieran, si hablaba más la reconocerían...Si hacia algo que la fea Bella hacia, la tenían viboreada...La tenían en la mira, entró con cuidado mientras miraba los murmullos la cafetería estaba un poco llena...Y entonces siguió caminando para pasar por donde estaban las piscinas de la escuela. Debía hacerlo por ahí estaba su habitación...

Obviamente la estaban mirando con curiosidad de saber quien era, sintió que sus manos le sudaban eso pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

Su celular vibro, mientras veía la llamada de "Rosalie". Tenía que contestarle.

-_Bueno?-_Fingió una voz, Rosalie se extraño y entonces ella se sentó en una mesa disponible. Fingió ser una familiar de alguien, podía librarse de las miradas que la viboreaban-R_ose, necesito que finjas que no soy Bella...Bueno fui al banco y tu sabrás que no puedo andar como todos creen...Así que apúrate, mesa disponible de gorra y lentes-_Finalizó la llamada y guardó su celular mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de Rosalie-

Gratos sus ojos dorados al volver a ver aquella hermosura que no conoció...

La miró toda, intentando comérsela con la mirada. Tatuó en su mente su cuerpo y su no tan visto rostro, si se acercaba recibía la respuesta de ser rechazado...Pero no podía perder nada, pidió atención a sus amigos…Jacob había clavado sus ojos azules también en ella, lo que le hacia sentir celos. Sonrió mientras le empujaba y el se adelantaba hacia ella.

Siempre sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes..-Su voz profunda la hizo estremecer, le hablaban a ella. Levanto una ceja, más valía que Rosalie no tardará tanto. No podía durar tanto tiempo sin revelar su nombre, debía pensar en uno..-

-Buenas tardes-respondía fingiendo una voz algo grave, aunque igual sonaba bien. Le gustaban las mujeres con ese tipo de voz, ella hizo un tipo de voz grave y ronca poco masculina y muy femenina.-

-Buscas a alguien?..-preguntaba Edward sentándose con confianza enfrente de ella, intentaba ver quien era pero le era imposible. El corazón de Bella más latiente no se podía, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus manos sudando. Sin duda Edward era guapo, y le estaba hablando lo que ocasionaba de seguro celos en todas, lo malo es que si el le hablaba a Bella la fea, le iba a hablar para burlarse..Malo cierto?-

-si a mi prima Rosalie-decía mientras Edward fruncía el entrecejo.-la conoces?-Edward asintió su rostro, y entonces para la suerte de Bella..-

-prima Alice -decía Rosalie emocionada, mientras Bella sonreía y corría abrazar a Rosalie como si nunca se hubieran visto en años-

-un gusto-decía Bella despidiéndose de el para ir con su prima Rosalie abrazada. Rosalie fingió estar contenta de verla y ocasionar miradas, después de todo Bella no tenía que ser fea siempre-

Le molestó la forma en que aquella desconocida lo dejaba plantado por su prima. Mientras escuchaba la forma emocionada de Rosalie.

Debía admitirlo quería saber más de ella, y para eso iba a preguntárselo a Rosalie..No la conocía tanto pero podía comenzar con platicar sobre ella, y la duda del día..Porque la fea no la acompañó si son tan 'amigas'?. Suspiró mientras regresaba con sus amigos, ahora tenía que hacer un reporte sobre la sociedad y tenía un tema perfecto que presentar. Se despidió de sus amigos, Emmett lo decidió acompañar para preguntarle sobre la muchacha desconocida..

Debía admitirlo la forma de actuar de bella como su prima Alice era excelente, fingía estar sorprendida y hablaba español y japonés..Era la muestra perfecta para demostrar que no era Bella.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Bella dejo de sonreír para quitarse el gorro y los lentes oscuros, sobre el puente de su nariz se había formado una marca rojiza de sus lentes.

-Que pensabas?..Renesmee y yo estábamos preocupadas por ti?-Y también sabía que Rosalie era una buena madre cuando quería. Pero en estos momentos necesitaba decirle algo...-

-fui al banco, mi madre quiere que cancelen cualquier recurso de vida...No me mandarán dinero, fingirán que no tengo hija-Decía con una tristeza sobre sus ojos, sabía que algún día iba a pasar pero no que lo iba a vivir tan joven. Suspiró mientras miraba a su amiga, Rosalie se acercó a abrazarla y le dijo que iban a volver pronto y que todo se iba a solucionar. Pero para que volver si ya la daban por muerta?, si conocía a su madre diciéndoles a todos algo sobre ella..Sin mencionarla en navidad, pero no los necesitaba era parte de Febrero, y todavía no era navidad tenía tiempo perfecto para tener vacaciones y para disfrutar de ese lugar-Si Edward pregunta por tu prima dile que se fue esta misma noche...-decía mientras Rosalie asentía. Y entonces Bella dijo que tenía que hacer tarea, Renesmee apareció sonriendo viendo como Bella estaba mostrándole su belleza. Renesmee no la reconoció, una nueva amiga de Rosalie?-

-Quien eres?-preguntó Renesmee mientras Rosalie y Bella reían. Pensaban que ese impacto iban a causar, y lo habían logrado o bueno al menos bella-

-Isabella Swan, tu debes ser la compañera de Rosalie, no?-Renesmee la miró completamente. Después de todo Bella era mucho más bonita que las rubias sin cerebro...Pero porque?-

Bella pudo leer la pregunta en su mirada, sus ojos verdes la delataban mucho la forma de expresar la duda en ellos.

-Mi familia me mando a esa escuela, para que estuviera lejos de ellos..No quieren que mi familia sepa que me expulsaron de la escuela antigua por ser problemática-decía Bella contando su historia pasada en esas breves líneas, Renesmee no le creyó eso-

-creelo...El motivo de tantas llamadas es por que son amigos de ella que intentaron superar sus bromas, ni te imaginas las ocurrencias que hacia...Y yo siempre le hice segundas, su primera broma fue en primero de secundaria exactamente una de las primeras semanas...Tiro un pedo de bruja en el salón la peste duro dos días, y nadie supo quien fue..Claro algunos soplones dijeron..-decía Rosalie orgullosa de Bella-

-y que paso?-preguntaba Renesmee queriendo saber porque Bella no se defendía, si mostraba tener la capacidad de superar a todos estos 'bromistas'-

-Prometí no hacerlo si quiero regresar pronto, aunque ya no estoy de acuerdo en querer regresar..Ya no se si quiero-decía Bella vagamente mientras miraba hacia la puerta-

Renesmee escuchaba los relatos de sus amigas, y reía en algunas ocasiones...Miró la cartera de Bella llena de fotos donde salían varios amigos, y también miró unas fotos que Bella traía de bromas...En unas donde salía con una enorme mascara de duende y luego ponía orines de perro en ella y le pedía que se la pusiera era asqueroso pero tal vez estaba demasiado pasada como para saber si era bueno o malo. Renesmee reía ante cada ocurrencia.

Si prestara atención a las miradas llenas de burla, ella estuviera intimidada pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía lastimada..Podía sentir ese odio de las personas y absolutamente no le dolía.

Enfrente de todos, diciendo su reporte sobre la sociedad, hablando sobre la discriminación de razas, de culturas, de personas. Y de homosexuales, y dando su punto de vista y conclusión fue que su trabajo fue de diez. El único diez en todo el salón, era fácil estaba acostumbrada a exponer y más cuando siempre le tocaba exponer en el taller de turismo...

-Excelente Swan, queda exenta en esta materia-Una maestra que caía dentro en su farsa, la maestra de Ciencias Sociales..Ciencias Sociales la materia encargada del estudio de la sociedad, de la ciencia de la sociedad...No importaba como suponía que tenía que estar al pendiente de cualquier maestro de no ser grosero con alguno. Aunque la de inglés siempre la hiciera participar no era porque fuera mala o algo así, era para saber que tan buen inglés tenía y agradeció a que su madre estaba terca en venir un par de vacaciones a un lugar de Canadá-

La maestra se retiro.

-Cuanto pagaste Swan?-preguntaba un Edward molesto, nadie lo había visto tan molesto. Bella sonrió se sabía su apellido-

-para qué?-preguntó de manera tranquila, si el era el bromista de esta escuela lo iba a observar y estudiar. Si valía la pena entonces lo dejaría que se burlara de ella si no, que cosas decía nadie se burlaría de ella..Nadie que le interesara-

-para que te exentaran...Hice mi exposición mejor que la tuya, y tu...Que ni siquiera pusiste recortes ganas?-Así que por eso estaba molesto, estaba celoso de que ella había exentado y el no.-

-Tal vez a ti no te exentaron por tu forma de ser-decía Rosalie que no iba a permitir que humillaran a su mejor amiga-

-no te metas Rosalie, dime cuatro ojos...Cuanto pagaste?-Y en este momento debía estar intimidada. No podía hablar si lo hacia iba a reírse-

-no pague nada, simplemente los nerdos somos mejor que los problemáticos-Una buena pedrada dirigida para el no?, Edward sintió que sus ojos ardían de coraje se giró muy molesto. Ella le hablaba con naturalidad, como si no le importara si se burlaban de ella-

Insultó a Edward, o más bien lo dejo callado...Escuchó su celular sonar y entonces miró el teléfono...Un número desconocido, Bella frunció el entrecejo mientras se salía del salón a contestar esa llamada.

La insistencia era sorprendente, y algunos pensaron que se sentía intimidada ante los insultos en susurró que se daban.

-_Bella...-_Esa voz era conocida, últimamente recibía muchas llamadas y todas tenían número-_Soy yo...Te tengo una enorme sorpresa...-_Ese soy yo era muy fácil de saber quién era, una risa extraña estallaba en ese teléfono. Y Bella la reconoció como olvidar esa traviesa risa-

Le colgó esa maldita, mientras Bella volvía a regresar con una enorme sonrisa, para ser una fea sonreía mucho. Pensaron todas las tipas presumidas, Rosalie hablaba con Renesmee que estaba a su lado.

Bella le envidó un mensaje de que Alice le había llamado. Y entonces la farsa de haberse hecho pasar por ella...La risa se apago y entonces se golpeo levemente contra el pupitre, de risueña a loca...Llegó la secretaria diciendo algo sobre el profesor de Historia, así que todas tuvieron que tomar la clase libre. Bella le contó bien a Rosalie, y Rosalie que experimento una de las sorpresas extremas de Alice.

Que sorpresa podía darles Alice?. Alice estudio en otra escuela ajena a la de Rosalie y Bella, pero se querían como si fueran tres princesas de un cuento de hadas...Claro Alice así lo veía.

Era como ser una oveja negra alrededor de puras blancas...Su cabello negro oscuro y medio largo estaba agitándose con vehemencia sobre sus hombros...Sus lentes rojizos cubrían sus traviesos ojos..Y sin duda esa envidiable sonrisa llamaba la atención, cuantas bellezas vendrían a visitar a Rosalie?.

Ella sintió curiosidad por saber donde estaban sus amigas, así que pregunto a unas muchachas por Rosalie y Bella..Y al momento de preguntar por Bella, se rieron..Algo no andaba bien, y si Bella no entro en esta escuela o entro a otra?, o la habrían corrido y la habían castigado, y ella no la pudo ayudar. Siguió buscando a Rosalie, y la encontró y también un rostro familiar para Alice.

-AMIGAS!-gritó con efusividad mientras corría empujando a las tipas tontas que se interponían entre sus amigas y corrió para brincar encima de Bella...Y caerle encima a modo que Bella la iba a cargar-

Tres segundos tubo que reaccionar el peso de Alice no era el de una obesa, así que se repuso cuando Alice le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla.

-Amigas las extrañe como nunca, la escuela donde estoy solo me decían que Bella era una perdedora y les mostré tus bromas e Igor quiso imitarte sin duda no saben lo que se pierden en tu otra escuela, Rose...Amiga, te extrañe tanto que pensé que ya no íbamos a ser las tres princesas...Bella Halloween todavía no empieza quitate el disfraz-La voz de Alice no era suave, era agradable llena de vida y dispuesta a revelar a todo mundo que Isabella era bella-

-...hay amiga siempre tan graciosa, pero dime que haces aquí?-preguntó Rosalie riéndose, Alice no entendió pero paso por alto. Y tomo aire para explicar eso-

-las extrañaba demasiado, además...Dije, con quien saldré los viernes y todos los días...Y dije, pues con mis amigas...Mi mamá acepto que estudiara acá, y mi papá bueno mi mamá apenas le está diciendo, no es genial!-decía sonriendo mientras Bella y Rosalie se miraban-

-bueno Alice, ven vamos a sentarnos-decía Rosalie mientras las tres tomaban asiento-que bien, que padre...Estudiaras con nosotras, pero Bella no será la misma, tu sabes lo de las bromas será otra cosa ahora será nerda-Alice sintió que con todo respeto se iba a reír en su cara-

Bueno si todos sus amigos se enteraran pagarían para ver eso, y esencialmente no quisiera ser la anfitriona del circo.

-Bueno ya que te quieres reír amiga mía-decía Bella intentando no reírse, la risa de Alice era escandalosa pero agradable. Y era obvio que era la más risueña y amigable de ellas bueno no tanto-

Alice miraba a su amiga, no podía creerlo era algo que simplemente. Bella 'nerda'.

-Bueno yo no soy muy estudiosa pero créeme soy buena en Matemáticas-Rosalie y Bella rieron. Muchas veces la vieron explicarle a alguien y Alice se desesperaba y se iba dejándolos con dudas-

Si, era lo mismo ella se burlo de Bella era lo justo. Muy bien, ahora todo si que era raro..Como la fea podía tener amigas bonitas.

-Bueno Bella, te vez hermosa-Sarcasmo de Alice-Oh tengo que ir a buscar a la secretaria-decía mientras sus dos amigas la iban a acompañar. Se les olvido lo que habían hecho el día de ayer, se les olvido...Y todo por culpa de Alice y su sorpresita-

Ojos castaños fríos iban detrás de esa Alice, ella había sido la que había hablado con su Edward. Con mucho coraje fue a acercarse a ella, y le detuvo el paso con su impotente figura. La sonrisa de Alice se desapareció.

-con permiso-decía mientras intentaba pasar a esa muchacha. Era un poco más alta que ella-

-porque has hablado con Edward?-preguntaba con frialdad mientras Alice miraba a todos lados. Quien era Edward?-

-no se quien es Edward-decía con sinceridad. Bella y Rosalie se miraron-amigas de que habla?-preguntaba mientras sus amigas intentaban decirle con señas-

-no te hagas la tonta...Ayer vi que vino una prima de Rosalie llamada Alice, y tenía el mismo tono de tu cabello...Solo que era más...alta-Y que con eso la iba a humillar o que?-

-sabes, los mejores perfumes vienen en tamaños pequeños-decía Alice empujándola mientras caminaba a lado de sus amigas-hay pero que pesada-decía molesta-

-es Tanya...Disque la más popular de la escuela, pero Bella lo es por su fealdad-decía Rosalie mientras las chicas reían-

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me dijo-Rosalie se carcajeo mientras le explicaba en el oído-

-Oh, la he...-iba a decir algo pero ya habían llegado con la secretaria, ella le dio unos documentos ha llenar y entonces Alice los fue llenando poco a poco mientras veía a Bella responder un mensaje-

Necesitaba verla, una tal Alice había entrado a la escuela. Necesitaba ver si era ella, necesitaba...

Porque sentía una desilusión, la estaba viendo de espaldas...No, no era ella...No intento averiguar como lo supo pero definitivamente no era ella...Resignado mejor se fue dejando a la nueva Alice con sus amigas. Y aparte de que era amiga de la fea.

Como le molestaba su presencia..

A veces mucha gente se fija en la belleza exterior...Y olvidan los contextos...

**Continuación**

_Nota adaptadora:_

_Bueno gracias por el comentario espero y aun que no comenten les este gustando la historia y ya vamos avanzando… o.O Bella se hizo pasar por Alice para engañar a Edward y resulta que Alice apareció… sorpresa sorpresa, ya estaba extrañando a nuestra querida vidente C:_

_Saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios, enserio uno no me dañaría ni a mí ni a ustedes xD_

_Se cuidan y nos leemos._

**Atte:**

_Viivi_

**Willnira**

"_Nada se parece..._

_Lo que quieres no lo eres_

_Lo que soy lo quieres"_


	5. Por mi

_La historia ni los personajes me perteneces, esta historia la adapto con los permisos correspondientes y solo por diversión y entregarles un rato agradable._

**Inusual**

_**Cáp.5 Por mi**_

"_Porque mis ojos de burla_

_te miran a ti"_

Tarea, tarea, tarea y...ehm...Tarea?.

-La fórmula del agua-decía mientras comenzaba a revolver sus apuntes de química y en ningún lugar encontraba la fórmula del agua-

Estaba sobre la mesa haciendo su tarea, eran las cuatro de la tarde. Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee deberían de andar consiguiendo los uniformes de la recién llegada y ella estaba sola, contestando su tarea...Su celular vibro y entonces sin preocuparse preguntó la forma del agua, vaya...Los mensajes duraban mucho en llegar, así que maldijo un poco su celular.

Se rasco la cabeza mientras encontraba una tabla periódica…Formula del agua.

-...Agua, agua-decía mientras comenzaba a buscar el elemento agua en la tabla. Para suerte, llegaron sus amigas y como desquiciada y como si fuera la protagonista de una película de terror las miró-La fórmula del agua..-decía mientras las tres amigas se ponían a pensar-

-H2O-dijo Rosalie que estaba sonriendo, imposible...Rosalie sabía eso y ella no. A qué demonios iba a la escuela?-

Alice río ante el melodrama que podría estar pensando Bella en estos momentos. La dejaron sola porque ella sí que necesitaba estudiar.

-Le doy una hora para terminar desquiciada-decía Rosalie que estaban con la puerta entreabierta, les gustaba ver a Bella desesperarse y luego contestar su tarea. La tarea constaba de diez preguntas de la tabla periódica, y la muy cabeza dura de Bella no había ido a ver el Internet. Luego Bella se levantaba para ir por un vaso de agua y regresaba a contestar su tarea-

-Ya va a acabar-decía Renesmee mientras veían a Bella bailar con anormalidad y ponerse a sonreír.-

-Chicas, chicas...Mi primer tarea hecha por mi misma!-decía Bella que entraba al cuarto de Rosalie y les indicaba que tenía hecha su tarea-

-genial, ahora solamente te falta de matemáticas-decía Renesmee mientras Bella hacia algo con sus cejas-

-ya la hice...Bueno en realidad venían los ejercicios en el libro-decía Bella con naturalidad mientras sus amigas reían. Ella nunca tendría cura-

Bella por primera vez leyó la lección de química y contesto algunas preguntas. En historia intento ampliar más sus conocimientos aunque se quedó dormida con sus amigas en el primer renglón.

El celular de Renesmee sonó y entonces las cuatro despertaron, Alice tenía baba rezagada sobre su labio lo que hizo reír a las chicas.

_()_

_Miraba a todas esas hermosuras pasearse por la oscuridad de la noche. Iba a mi cuarto, pero afortunadamente unos bellos brazos se acurrucaron sobre su cuello, yo me gire y sonreí.._

_Le bese con tanta devoción, un pequeño problema. No pude ver su rostro, solamente me concentre en amarla, hubo algo...Una punzada en mi corazón tal vez, pero era como si supiera quien era...Así me sentí._

Despertó con un fuerte y agradable olor, que inundo por toda la habitación de los muchachos. Se rascó su trasero, mientras se ponía su camisa y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ese delicioso olor, su estomagó gruño...Pidiendo comida.

-Buenos días Edward-respondía Emmett que estaba preparando el desayuno. Jacob también se estaba levantando, Edward se frotó el ojo...Cinco de la mañana y Emmett se paseaba por el lugar como si nada, con sus boxers de dibujos y una extraña cosa sobre su pecho y ese sombrero que usan los cocineros. Edward lo miró y luego bostezo.

-La nueva amiga de la fea, esta...-Decía Jacob mientras Edward reía. Pobre fea, Que se sentirá tener amigas bonitas?-

-Hoy, planeo hacer que me haga todos los días la tarea-decía mientras empezaba a desayunar. Jacob reía-

-Si sus amigas la rodean...Ni te le acerques amigo-decía Emmett que se quitaba el gorro para comenzar a desayunar a su lado. Lo bueno de los jueves era que Emmett se lucia a la hora de cocinar...-

-...descuiden...Tengo la solución-Miró a Emmett y luego a Jacob como sabiendo lo que ellos iban a hacer-

-..Aparto la pelirroja-decía Jacob que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, se despertaban temprano porque ellos aparte de ser guapos necesitaban verse más guapos-

Edward estaba mirando la puerta cada cinco segundos, Emmett estaba esperando a que su belleza rubia apareciera para poder 'hacer un encuentro casual'. Y Jacob bueno, digamos que él estaba ideando un pretexto con Edward para separarlas.

-Olvidamos la enanita-decía Emmett mientras Edward miraba a Jacob y Jacob a la puerta-

-Estoy seguro de que en algún momento se van a separar-decía Edward que intentaba no dejar de usar su lapicero para tocar la batería, Jacob lo miró cierto...-

La clase empezó y las únicas que llegaron fueron Renesmee y Rosalie, y claro Alice que fue anunciada como la nueva estudiante. Edward estaba desesperado, ella no aparecía. El timbre del receso sonó, lo que hizo que todos se levantaran cerraran sus cuadernos y salieran del salón para pasar unos treinta minutos agradables.

-Dónde está?-preguntaba Edward mientras miraba como Jacob iba a acercarse hacia Renesmee-

-no sé, pero...déjanos a nosotros..-decía Emmett mientras comenzaba a salir igual que Jacob. Edward era el único tonto que se quedaba en el salón, después de salir del salón no se fijo hacia donde iba y chocó con una muchacha...La misma muchacha...-tú!-decía sorprendido de ver a la muchacha que le había llamado la atención-

Bella no supo que decir, así que solamente se acomodo mejor los lentes y se escondió más el cabello.

-Mentiste, no te llamas Alice...Y no eres prima de Rosalie...Quien eres?-preguntó Edward queriendo descubrirla, con su mirada dorada intentando atravesar el cristal de los lentes. Ella tragó saliva, mostrarse como solía vestirse iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó-

-Bien me descubriste, me llamo Sam...y..-Que inventaba?-Solamente he venido a ver esta escuela-Mentirosa-

-es genial...Entraras a esta escuela?- Bella intentó burlarse de él, tal y como él se había burlado de ella..Pero que ganaría?-

-Aun no lo sé, supongo que tengo que ver otras escuelas...Pero esta es la que más me convence, sobre todo...-Mirando a los ojos a Edward, aunque sus lentes cubrieran su mirada castaña el pudo sentir que ella lo estaba viendo a los ojos-...La compañía... es... tan… agradable-decía sonriendo mientras luego se mordía levemente el labio con un poco de seducción-..Sería una pena que no me aceptaran por mí...-Acercó su boca al oído de Edward-conducta-

Edward más soñado no podía estar, ella estaba ahí coqueteándole...

-Tan mala eres?-preguntó burlón, ella hizo una mueca que el adoro-

-digamos que...me gusta estar en los problemas..-decía mientras luego se encogía de hombros pareciendo la niña buena e ingenua que ella se suponía no ser-

-nos parecemos un poco...Soy...Edward-decía tontamente presentándose después de tantas palabras. Ninguno de los dos podía parar de coquetear.-

-mucho gusto-decía mientras luego le tocaba levemente la nariz-...Me tengo que ir-decía mientras le daba un suave beso cerca del inicio de la boca, lo dejo con ganas de querer más...Ella era la persona más misteriosa que jamás hubiera visto. Después escucho una leve risita pero seguramente habría sido alguien...Su voz era tan seductora, y tan cautivadora. No sabía si era el diablo o el ángel...-

Iba saliendo del baño, su cabello dorado estaba acomodado por una diadema color negra igual que la poca pintura que llevaba sobre su rostro, estaba yendo a tomar agua...Bella iba a ir a arreglar un par de cosas sobre lo de sus tarjetas, y a comprar ropa de ñoña, Alice...De seguro estaba intentando convencer a su padre de que la escuela era mil veces mejor que la otra, y Renesmee...Bueno, Renesmee estaba comprando un refresco y ella iba a tomar agua, necesitaba a sus amigas...Renesmee porque la podía hacer mala, o bueno Bella la hacía mala...Alice porque nunca paraba de reírse y a Bella porque pensaban en miles de forma de torturar a todas las tipas de esa escuela.

Pero ella nunca contó con que un muchacho le quitara el lugar para beber agua. Taconeo un poco su zapato, mientras daba a entender que ella había llegado primero.

-Dios, que irrespetuoso...Arderás en el infierno-dijo Rosalie mientras se giraba para hacer una mueca dirigida hacia el-

-...Arde conmigo hermosura-decía Emmett mientras se levantaba para introducirse en una plática amena con la rubia-

-no gracias, no caigo tan bajo...-decía mirando al adolescente idiota que intentaba coquetearle. Era guapo, pero definitivamente no era su tipo...Los ojos azul marino, y su cabello negro...Pasado de moda, y su cabello medio largo sujetado en una coleta sin comentarios, y sus perforaciones...Así o más rudo?-

-Milagro que no andas con tu amiguita..La...Ehmm...fea?-preguntaba mientras Rosalie reía...Si supieran todos quien en verdad era Bella-

-no deberías juzgar un libro por su portada..Loser- Rosalie amaba ponerle apodos a todos y tenía el apodo perfecto para ese idiota...Pero no gastaría saliva explicándoselo-

-tranquila...big cola-Rosalie sintió sus mejillas arder de coraje y entonces notó como su 'nuevo amigo' se iba con una enorme risa entre su garganta. Odiaba a ese sujeto-

Big Cola, que inmaduro...Grande cola, era un pesado.

Tomo agua y se fue, luego...cuando Bella estuviera a su lado iban a crear una venganza para ese tipo.

No tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para que comenzaran a sentir odio porque Bella sacaba buenas calificaciones. Ni tampoco para que llegara el tan ansiado viernes, y aunque Sam no había vuelto a escena, por el momento quería estar así...

Ser dos personas era algo difícil, una vez lo hizo y...No le fue tan mal...Fue Bella y Karume...Bella era la normal y Karume era la vil chica por la que todos mueren, y siempre tuvo suerte siendo Karume...Lo dejo porque según su psicólogo esos juegos de la mente eran solo de niños, como inventar que tienes un amigo imaginario..En pocas palabras, le dijeron...Si no dejas de tener dos personalidades...Te mandaremos al manicomnio por su madre que vergüenza, que bochorno...Y su padre, si su madre estaba loca y quería tener ochenta millones de pesos no pasaba nada se los daba...

Estaba cantando muy contenta..Una canción que la pasaban por su radio, era viernes social...Renesmee había prometido pedir su carro y llevarlas al mejor antro de la ciudad...Claro, Bella la nerda debía meterse dentro del closet, por hoy la Bella de todos los días iba a salir a la luz, si conocía gente...Qué bien, si no la sacaban a bailar...Entonces debería comenzar a emborracharse para ver a los feos guapos.

Discriminadora.

-Estas lista?-preguntó Rosalie que tocaba la puerta, mientras Bella hacia un sonido con su boca, se estaba poniendo un poco de gloss sobre sus labios.-

Bella termino de verse en el espejo, un pantalón de mezclilla hasta las rodillas con una camiseta blanca debajo de una blusa que parecía vestido, color verde opaco y varios dibujillos..Se veía tan elegante que parecía que iba a una cena familiar, su cabello alaciado y bien cuidado estaba en orden, sus ojos delineados levemente con un rimel que le hacía ver las pestañas más grandes...

-Me gusta cómo te vez-dijo Alice que ella solamente usaba una falda de mezclilla con una blusa elegante negra, y un collar por debajo de su ombligo color negro con rojo que combinaba con sus extraños zapatos. Rosalie usaba algo normal, un pantalón de mezclilla con una simple y elegante camiseta, Renesmee usaba un vestido con un cinto blanco ajustado a la cintura haciéndolo bombeado, y una gorrita francesa que hacía llamar la atención-

-lo mismo digo-decía Bella-por cierto, si alguien de la escuela nos ven...Soy Sam..-decía mientras sus amigas reían-yo me iré sola-dijo Bella que abría la puerta para comenzar a salir ella sola por la escuela. Por suerte, algunos estaban arreglándose para salir en un viernes...Otros simplemente se quedaban en sus cuartos a platicar, Bella estaba cuidando de que nadie la viera...Y no fue así como paso todo, ya que Tanya la tomo desprevenida y la agarro por el antebrazo y la miró con una furia...-

-Sam...que desagradable verte...Sigues merodeando por aquí, qué acaso Edward te cerro la entrada a su puerta?-Bella la miró con burla, ella no se comparaba a lo que Bella era..-

-al contrario fui la primera, y que hay de ti...sigues haciendo cola...o es que siempre te dice que no?-Burla, burla, burla-

Tanya no aguanto el coraje, parecía como si se le quisiera lanzar a golpearla.

-Deja de buscarlo, el está interesado en...mi-decía Tanya, mientras Bella reía en su cara-

-si claro, y tu no existes-decía burlándose de ella, mientras Tanya harta la dejaba con su risa-

Bella dejo de reírse, mientras comenzaba a irse por su propio camino…había quedado con sus amigas que la recogieran en unas dos cuadras adelante..Solamente para que no sospecharan que era una estudiante nueva o algo así, de por si le sorprendía que Tanya no supiera reconocerla...Pero así eran las tontas, no reconocían ni a sus padres.

Quería ser ella misma, pero desagradablemente que iban a decir...Que era una mentirosa. La primer semana era pesado estar con gente que te discrimina y te señala a tus espaldas, como si ellos fueran mejores que tu.

Se quedarían con la boca abierta, quería intentarlo...

La recogieron rápido, subió al carro atrás con Alice mientras iban cantando algo extremadamente movido.

-A BAILAR!-gritaban las cuatro mientras luego reían.-

Aunque apenas eran como las nueve las chicas tenían el espíritu de irse a divertir a un antro, y después como Renesmee conocía gente de fuera iban a ir a esa fiesta si todo estaba agradable y no estaban tan pedas se iban a divertir más.

Con cincuenta pesos al de la entrada podías pasar aunque fueras menor de edad...

El lugar estaba bien, con música de todo tipo combinada, la gente bailando como si estuviera en un trance, y los meseros andando y viniendo porque en esos tiempos había más clientela.

-Se ve bien-decía Edward mientras comenzaba a ver como estaban entrando sus amigos. La fiesta se puso buena, ya que una tipa se comenzó a alocar y comenzó a desvestirse...-

Un trago o dos, fueron necesarios para que Edward se sintiera bien y comenzara a agarrar confianza no quería terminar ebrio para la fiesta del Pit.

Tanya que no se soltaba de Edward lo saco a bailar, mientras comenzaba a bailar sensualmente con el. La pareja de Jacob y de Emmett estaban inspiradas en la forma de bailar de Tanya, pero como bien se sabe...Todo tiene un bueno, medio y malo..En este caso, estaba lo malo..Lo bueno es que estaban divertidos, y la pasaban bien..Lo medio que al principio era aburrido lo malo..Vino cuando...

-Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una mucha enfrente de Tanya y de Edward que estaban como reencontrarse-

-aquí vivo.-dijo Bella de mala gana mientras veía a su amigo-..Y tu que onda?, y el Roña?-preguntaba mientras veía a una hermosa muchacha acercarse, era de cabello rubio y de ojos del mismo color...se veían tan contentos, y también tan hermosos juntos-

-..El roña esta en Japón, yo vine acá un par de días...y ella es Amanda, desgraciadamente no sé lo que dice-decía con un poco de desilusión. Bella río, mientras miraba a la chica ella parecía confundida-

-he is saying you are cute…-La muchacha rubia se sonrojo y se lanzo a darle un beso al muchacho...el muchacho miró a Bella-

-gracias Bella-dijo mientras se separaba de su nueva novia y abrazaba a Bella-

-invítame algo-decía Bella como si nada, mientras se paseaba con el por el lugar. Edward estaba mirándola, no había podido escuchar todo lo que dijeron pero ella era Sam...Se levanto diciendo a sus amigos que ahorita venía y entonces siguió a los amigos-

-POR Bella!-decían todos mientras Bella sonreía y hacia una leve reverencia y sonreía-Swan!-volvían a decir en voz alta mientras la bola le daba una especie de manguera y ella comenzaba a absorber cerveza, era un concurso...-

Edward se quedo sorprendido...Mirando a Bella, regresó con sus amigos queriendo entrar en esa competencia...Pero si despegaba su rostro de la que era Bella se iba a sentir mal...Y no sabía por qué.

**Continuación**

Nota Adaptadora:

_Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Edward ya descubrió por accidente que Sam es Bella o.O… ahora a esperar a ver cómo reacciona, ¿la enfrentara? ¿Esperara a que ella se lo cuente? ¿la besara? Que se yo xD_

_Según palabras de la autora, no soportaba hacer al personaje principal fea, así que no resistió más y ya la transformó en su verdadero ser… así que bueno espero y lo hayan disfrutado._

_Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, yo subiré esta historia hasta el final y tratare de que sea lo mas rápido posible, así que bueno, ahí se ven._

_Besos Viivi  
><em> 


	6. Mi doceavo deseo

_La historia ni los personajes me perteneces, esta historia la adapto con los permisos correspondientes y solo por diversión y entregarles un rato agradable._

**Inusual**

_**Cáp.6 Mi doceavo deseo**_

"_mis ojos la miraron era tan hermosa difícil de creer"_

Ese pequeño brindis fue un poco exagerado...Ya que todos la miraban, el alcohol estaba haciendo que hablará más, de por si no le paraba la boca ahora menos. Iba a bailar aunque no quisiera.

-Esto es...Mágico-decía Alice mientras todos reían ya estaban en el centro ahora esperaban la música-

Ella no era fea, era diferente. Una especie humano con ideas locas y exageradas, Bella miró a todos lados y luego se sintió confusa ya era hora de ir a esa fiesta donde Renesmee quería ir. Renesmee también estaba bajo efecto leve del alcohol la única que las cuidaba era Rosalie y ella no estaba tan ebria como todos le decían. Estaba happy.

No supo como pero en quince minutos ella y sus amigas estaban encima de una mesa bailándole al público y al final las terminaron sacando del aburrido local.

-es un asco-dijo Bella que evitaba que entraran la gente se fue mientras luego Bella se reía al ver como unos pocos entraban y luego otros salían en un estado peor que ella-

Alice miró su carro y subió con ayuda de Renesmee. La pelirroja iba a manejar hasta donde iba a ser la otra fiesta, un viernes social terminaba en un sábado social..Y si el sábado estaba prendido hasta el domingo día de los santos.

Renesmee manejo con cuidado de no estamparse no hicieron tanto escándalo por miedo a que un policía idiota los cachara así que Renesmee llegó rápido, Bella tenía ganas de hacer pipi y Rosalie se sentía como si fuera una embarazada debido a que su estomago había aumentado un poco.

-Es aquí-dijo Renesmee mientras más la mitad de ahí las miraba de arriba abajo, los que estaban en la parte de la banqueta estaban tomando y fumando y en el carro ni siquiera se sabia muy bien. Bella reía como idiota mientras veía como un anfitrión las iba saludar, estaba segura que el no sabia ni quienes eran pero les daba una buena bienvenida, entraron a la casa no había muebles solo música que las invitaba a bailar y eso si mucho pisto para la sed-

-tengo que ir al baño-dijo Bella mientras Rosalie la acompañaba, ellas fingieron saber dónde estaba el baño. Así que preguntaron a los que estaban en la casa y le dijeron que estaba ocupado, Rosalie se quedo platicando con un muchacho que no la dejaba ir y Bella fue al baño, la casa era enorme de esas que en cada esquina había un baño o bueno eso creyó-

No aguantaba si su vejiga contenía la orina iba a explotar, suspiró mientras veía salir a un muchacho del baño, fue hacia el mientras se encerraba a orinar. Descanso tanto que su alma le iba a agradecer haber hecho pipi durante la noche, se acomodo la ropa y noto con horro que estaba muy feliz, sonrió mientras se acomodaba la blusa y luego salía. Al momento de salir unos muchachos se fueron besando y ella pidió permiso para pasar.

La odiaban por haberlos separado, una culebra de puras personas estabas en la casa se unió sin saber qué onda. Y termino en el inicio de la puerta, la dejaron afuera y la culebra siguió hasta la alberca pero ella mejor quiso volver a entrar para buscar a sus amigas, tomo un vaso de cerveza mientras se lo iba tomando poco a poco.

Cuando entro sintió como una mano iba hasta su antebrazo y la jalaba hasta la cocina el lugar donde se podía conversar sin poder ser interrumpidos.

-Au-murmuró ya cuando vio que era Edward, trago un poco difícil. Según Renesmee Edward no conocía al Pit, y que coincidencia que él estaba en la fiesta, sonrió mientras él la miraba no se veía tan contento-

-mentirosa...Bella-El lo sabía?-

-no soy Bella, soy Sam..-Y su voz era tan burlona que Edward la miró confundido-

-te escuche en el antro y dijeron tus amigos "Por Bella Swan"-El rostro de Bella se distorsiono y entonces miró a Edward y trago saliva de nuevo, se bebió el vaso de cerveza y lo aventó al suelo. Descubierta totalmente-

-bien soy Bella Swan, pero suéltame-dijo rolando sus ojos y él se quedo impresionado. La Bella de la escuela era fea y hasta inteligente pero ella se veía ebria, hermosa y...Hermosa-

-Porque me mentiste?-preguntaba Edward mientras ella no media sus palabras-

-porque yo...quiero ser lo que nunca he sido en toda mi vida, la niña nerda que vive sin tener vida social...Contento o quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?-preguntaba con sarcasmo y luego miraba a Edward, ella tampoco estaba en sus cinco estados pero podía hacerla confesar-

-No te dolía lo que te hacemos?-Necesitaba preguntarle-

-la neta no-dijo sonriendo mientras se soltaba de manera fiera de nuevo y luego empujaba a Edward para salir a la fiesta. Todos estaban divertidos porque ella no?-

Había desaparecido entre los demás invitados de la fiesta.

Recordaba pocas cosas...Despertó mientras veía que estaba con la sabana tirada en el suelo y ella también. Sintió unas ganas de tomar agua, así que se levanto y fue a la cocina...Bebió agua mientras luego regresaba para volver a dormir.

De seguro sus amigas todavía estaban dormidas, como habrían llegado?.

Esa pregunta la iban a responder luego.

Regresó a dormir mientras se arropaba con la cobija, y entonces sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar.

Cuando despertó fue porque quiso, miró su reloj...Las tres de la tarde, tenía hambre y ganas de orinar. Se levanto para ir a hacer del baño y noto como estaba Alice comiendo algo, y Renesmee apenas iba saliendo de su habitación. Rosalie estaba saliendo del baño, y después ella lo uso.

-Me siento extraña-dijo Alice mientras se empinaba el vaso de agua, las cuatro tenían los ojos rojizos y sin duda poseían ojeras pero aun así las podían camuflar-

-Cómo llegamos?-preguntó Bella con la clásica voz ronca con la que te acabas de levantar, muy levemente podía abrir los ojos-

-No se pero recuerdo que nos estábamos riendo, y que...-Renesmee no recordaba casi nada-y que tu te querías hacer pipi-decía señalando a Bella-

-mi vida será de hacer pipi cada cinco minutos..-dijo con diversión mientras sus amigas reían-

Se pusieron de acuerdo para irse a bañar, y de ahí estar listas para dar una vuelta a donde fuera, Bella andaba crudísima, así que tenía que "vestir como ñoña". Se puso una corbata de forma errónea, y una calceta de un color y otra de otro..Renesmee le hizo segundas con eso de las calcetas y Alice le prestó sus calcetas rosas a Rosalie y ella uso las verdes.

Iban caminando por los pasillos y Bella se detuvo porque si no lo hacía iba a vomitar.

-Yo mejor me regreso-dijo con muchas ganas de vomitar-

-te aguantas, yo ando peor que tu-le dijo de mentiras Renesmee pues conocía lo mal que se sentía Bella, ella se levanto los lentes oscuros y miró a Renesmee-

-mírame los ojos…-dijo mientras luego sentía otro retorcijón en el estomago-

Bella siguió caminando, mientras pedía tiempo para pasar al baño y sus amigas con gusto la llevaron ya que ellas también querían desahogar sus penas.

Estaba buscando a esa pequeña mentirosa, iba a descubrir que Bella la niña tonta y ñoña no era más que una de las personas más sociables del mundo, pero no la encontraba.

-A quien buscas?-preguntó Emmett mientras el se encogía de hombros daba igual, estar con sus amigos era muy agradable. No iba a desperdiciar tiempo en escorias como ella-

Salió con un poco de dolor de cabeza menos y con una grande sonrisa y se lavo la boca...Quien lo diría ella andaba cruda, o peda?. Se acomodo su cabello mientras veía salir a Alice con una sonrisa, todos superaban la cruda pero ella...Ella que andaba con ojeras y ojos rojos. Se sintió muy enferma, pero aun así quiso ir a dar la vuelta. Necesitaba una aspirina.

Cuando salió del baño se sintió muy bien, un olor suave. Y entonces Bella caminó a lado de Rosalie diciéndole sobre algunos problemas.

-llamada-decía mientras sacaba su celular y lo contestaba-_...Eh?, bueno...No creo ando enferma...No, no, no, yo te hablo..Enserio te voy a hablar...Bien...dilo...-_se giró para hablar con tranquilidad. La platica no fue divertida fue en círculos-_adiós a la mala-_Colgó la llamada mientras iba con sus amigas-

Fue con sus amigas y con horro notó como muchos la miraban y se giraban dándole la espalda. Eso no le importaba tanto.

-Hola...-pronunció una muchacha mientras Bella la miraba-

-lo siento yo me regreso-dijo Bella mientras Alice miraba a su amiga-

-yo también-dijo mientras Rosalie y Renesmee se iban ellas entendían muy bien que se sentían mal. Así que Alice y Bella se fueron

Iban a llegar a su habitación.

-Ustedes nunca se separan, acaso serán...-decía Tanya mientras Bella miraba a Alice en verdad traía unos pésimos ojos-

-cállate-dijo simplemente mientras Alice levantaba una de sus hermosas cejas-

-tu fenómeno de persona no me dices cuando callarme-dijo mirándola de manera fea-

-y tu niña idiota no me dices lo que soy-dijo Bella mientras Alice la ayudaba a caminar. No se veía bien, de hecho Alice la ayudaba a caminar-

-BELLA!-gritó Alice mientras Bella se desmayaba y Alice la ayudaba a caminar, no supo cómo pero ella la andaba llevando, y se estaba cansando poco a poco.-eres una tonta, si no te hubieras puesto peda estuvieras bien...Pero no ahí vas de idiota a empedarte...No te entiendo...-Sus palabras se fueron silenciando ya que alguien la ayudo a cargar a Bella se giró viendo quien era, se sorprendió mucho. Era el muchacho que odiaba tanto a Bella-dame a mi amiga-dijo mientras el sonreía-

-no te la daré...Llévame a su habitación-Alice no pudo ganarle el era fuerte y era hombre, la llevaba cargando con mucho cuidado mientras Alice le decía donde estaba la habitación. Le fue fácil encontrarla así que Edward pidió que Alice le abrieran la puerta-

-Alice, cierto?-preguntaba Edward mientras ella asentía dejo que acomodara a Bella donde quisiera, y él la puso sobre el sofá-Porque Bella se hace pasar por eso?-preguntaba, Alice era la menos indicada para responderle el le contó como descubrió quien era y se le hizo gracioso-

-Es que ella tiene problemas con su conducta y siendo así es menos probable que sea problemática, pero ella es una buena chica vengativa pero buena-

Cuando su plática acabo Bella cayó al suelo y termino de acurrucarse y murmurar algo, y luego chuparse el dedo...Alice le quitó los lentes oscuros y le puso la pijama su amiga no estaba en condiciones para salir.

-Su primera peda en este lugar-murmuró mientras el reía-

-dale mucha miel cuando despierte-dijo mientras se despedía de Alice para irse a vagar por la escuela y después salir-

Alice miró a su amiga dormir, y entonces rió...Hasta dormida causaba risa.

Sentían el rechazo que querían darle a su amiga, y entonces sintieron un remordimiento, tenían una idea para que dejaran de creer que ella era fea...Pero no, tal vez no iba a funcionar. Iban a traer de regreso a la Bella de siempre, la que se defendía sin consecuencias. La Bella que siempre sonreía con maldad y miraba su flanco de bromas pasar, la que nunca te iba a dejar abajo.

La necesitaban. Entraron y la vieron como seguía dormida, en verdad dormía tanto.

-Cuanto tiempo lleva dormida?-preguntó Rosalie mientras Alice miraba el reloj-

-como dos horas-dijo mientras Bella despertaba de buen humor-

-Buenas tardes-dijo estirándose mientras veía a sus amigas mirarla. Se sentía tan bien, descansar entre las tardes le hacían sentir como una lechuga recién lavada, aunque la verdad no fuera una verdura-

-Bella, podrías traer a la Bella de siempre de vuelta?-Bella miró a sus amigas-

-no, esa Bella quedo en el pasado-dijo con un sentido de broma-

-por favor, es que estamos hartas de ver como te humillan-dijo Renesmee mientras Bella las miraban-

-saben lo que ocasionarían si yo fuera la de antes...Me correrían de esta escuela-dijo con resignación mientras todos la miraban-

-pero eso no pasara-dijo Alice que apoyaba a sus amigas-

-esta bien pero...quiero dormir-Se fue a su cuarto a dormir mientras sus amigas se miraron convencerla no fue difícil de hecho fue demasiado fácil. De seguro ya lo había pensado, las amigas se quedaron viendo la tele...Bella fue con ellas ya que se sentía demasiado antisocial. Así que se metió a bañar para después cenar algo ligero e irse a dormir. Mañana todos iban a conocer a una Bella diferente-

No esperaban que ella comenzar a ser la Bella de siempre desde temprano, estaban desesperados. Según entendían Bella casi nunca faltaba y eso que era una semana..Una semana y la fea era la más inteligente, imposible.

Alice miró a Rosalie, no sabía lo que su amiga planeaba pero sin duda iba a dejar a todos muy sorprendidos.

La puerta toco y entonces casi nadie presto atención para saber quién era.

-Adelante-dijo la maestra que estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón-

-puedo pasar?-preguntó la voz de Bella, nadie quería ver horrores a principio de hora-

-Como que es demasiado tarde para permitirle el paso, no cree?-Bella miró a la maestra-

-es que me doble el tobillo y me senté para descansar un poco..-Mentía, esa excusa la daba en su otra escuela cada Lunes...Los martes inventaba algo diferente-

-Oh esta bien..-El profesor se digno a verla y cuando la vio no la reconoció-Disculpe quien es usted?-preguntó mientras Bella sonreía-

-Isabella...Swan-Algo sonaba extraño en la voz de Bella la mayoría volteo a verla y no sabían si era un espejismo o algo que ella había hecho, pero la fea que había no estaba simplemente estaba una hermosa muchacha que llamaba la atención-

-cla...claro tome asiento-Como lo suponía no tenia asiento así que miró a todos viéndola-

-Me cuidas mi mochila?-preguntó mientras la muchacha asentía con miedo y Bella le jalaba el escritorio dejándola sin asiento-

-Oye ese es mi escritorio!-dijo la muchacha molesta-

-lo siento pero no tiene tu nombre...Por lo tanto es mío-dijo mientras se sentaba y le arrebataba su mochila y luego miraba a sus amigas-

Podía escuchar que decían que se había hecho cirugía y no le molestaba eso.

-Swan me podía decir el resultado de eso?-preguntó el profesor esperando que su estudiante contestara correcta la pregunta-

-no me la se-dijo simplemente mientras terminaba de pegar esa hoja de papel al compañero de adelante-

-Disculpe Swan pero, que le paso?-Bella aguanto la risa-

-Es que, cuando entre a esta escuela no me presente como la persona que soy...Y esta es la verdadera Isabella Swan-dijo mientras el profesor la miraba-

-no, usted es una persona seria, inteligente-Bella soltó la risa-

-si claro...Por eso me corrieron de mí otra escuela-dijo con burla mientras muchos la miraban-

-Y lo dice con orgullo-dijo el profesor avergonzado de que su alumna estrella se echara a perder-

-claro, y también le digo con orgullo que me han enviado a la dirección dos semanas seguidas-dijo mientras se sentaba en su asiento y luego guardaba sus cosas dentro de la mochila-y como tengo sueño me iré a dormir un rato..Nos vemos-Se levanto ya que la clase estaba de flojera y se fue a quedar dormida afuera de la banca con su mochila de almohada-

Todos la miraron con cara de no entender nada.

Rosalie, Renesmee y Alice se miraron odiaban no hacerle segundas así que se levantaron con sus cosas y salieron.

-Si alguien más sale de esa puerta, tiene el mes reprobado-dijo el profesor mientras las chicas reían. Y veían como Bella se intentaba dormir-

-los dejaste con la cara abierta-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba y miraba a su amiga-

-y Bella hace presencia de acto-dijo Rosalie mirando a su amiga, ella sonreía-

No sabía que decir para ella actuar de manera rebelde era fácil. Así como quitarle el asiento a alguien, aventar bolas de papel..No tenía peso de conciencia y solamente cuando lo tenía pedía disculpas, pero a veces era tan orgullosa que nunca se disculpaba y por lo general su frase siempre era "si me quiere hablar que lo hago, pero yo no le voy a hablar". No tenía tantos enemigos, aunque la mayoría sabia que con los que se portaban mal con ella esos si eran sus amigos odiados.

Sabía que corría peligro de que ocurriera algo en su casa, y también aceptaba que podía ser tranquila como todas pero ella quería llamar la atención de su familia, quería hacerles entender que podía ser como ellos y no diferente.

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, los minutos de la clase se iban acabando... Y entonces Bella sintió un movimiento sobre su estomago una semana y no iba a tardar mucho en que la llamaran a la dirección quería irse ganando poco a poco el terreno.

Una reunión familiar sin su hija, donde todos estaban brindando por la felicidad prospera. Sin verle el bello rostro a Isabella.

-Y brindo porque la hija de Charlie sea más...madura-René río mientras tomaba un poco de vino, Charlie no podía decir que le encantaba mucho estar rodeado de su familia. Donde lo único que les gustaba hacer era mirar con malos ojos a su hija, nunca dijo nada el también lo hizo a veces hasta hablaba con René si habían hecho mal algo. Y la única conclusión que tenían era que poseía todo lo que una niña pobre no podía tener-

Los primos de Isabella se divertían mucho, en especial las adolescentes. Todos sabían cómo era Bella, era muy cabeza dura.

Con sus miradas matadores podían decidir que esta familia era de apariencias, queriéndose un poco pero con sus artimañas detrás de esa famosa sonrisa pintada.

-Y dime Charlie, a donde la has enviado?-preguntó el hermano de su esposa. Phill, un hombre que fingía ser agradable pero con Bella siempre despreciándola-

-A Estados Unidos, nada mejor que mandarla al extranjero-dijo Charlie mientras todos reían, y entonces el rostro de la hermana de Charlie se contrajo. Luva, la hermana menor de él estaba horrorizada-

-Dios, Jessica ira a estudiar donde habías metido a tu hija-dijo horrorizada, nadie supo donde estaba Isabella y Charlie dijo todo sobre donde estaba Isabella y obviamente Luva tenía miedo de que su pequeño bombón se fuera haciendo mala-

-No te preocupes, me han dicho que Isabella se ha comportado mejor-dijo Charlie mientras René sonreía-

Su hermosa esposa sonreía como si todo fuera bueno. Como si nada pasara mal.

Necesitaba dinero para poder sobrevivir y lo que había sacado la vez pasada se le estaba acabando, salió de su habitación mientras Renesmee le prestaba las llaves del carro se sabía mover bien en Estados Unidos siempre desde pequeña la traían de vacaciones con una nana, y raras veces su madre se dignaba a venir con ella...

A veces hasta se quedaba una temporada de tres meses aquí, así se consideraba americana. Anduvo en el carro de manera lenta, no quería que el viaje fuera largo y aburrido..Lo quería hacer lento y agradable sola paseándose por la ciudad como si quisiera recordar algo que vivió en una calle, y entonces vio el tráfico no faltaba mucho para llegar al cajero, la escuela había dicho que dentro de dos semanas iban a tener cajero de diferentes bancos, lo que les iba a servir un poco. Con cuidado estaciono el carro y entonces se detuvo en un estacionamiento, se bajo mientras miraba la calle antes de cruzar, espero a que los carros dejaran de pasar y rápido paso viendo como la maquina estaba desocupada.

Tecleo la clave mientras intentaba sacar dinero, se quedó confundida al ver que la cuenta había sido cancelada, saco la tarjeta y la volvió a meter, lo mismo su cuenta había sido cancelada. Salió enojada mientras entraba al banco y pedía ayuda con un trabajador, y entonces el también le dijo que la cuenta había sido cancelada. Dijo gracias después de todo, el no tenia la culpa de nada y entonces se fue al carro, no tenia dinero. De donde iba a vivir?, la comida sus amigas le podían hacer el favor de compartiré su comida pero cuando ellas se cansaran?. Estaba levemente molesta y un poco triste nunca pensaron que la forma de desterrarla de la familia fuera tan así, tan frívola.

Antes de llegar noto como la gente todavía la mirada aun no se acostumbraban a ver lo que ella era una persona diferente a todos.

Sin duda estaba decepcionada de su padre, la única persona que si se intentaba mostrar preocupado aunque fuera a escondidas, quiso llorar pero entonces pensó que no valía la pena, quiso llamarle pero no iba a tener dinero para cargar su celular y necesitaba un celular que fuera de Estados Unidos y no Japonés, así que se intento tranquilizar tal vez su padre le llamaba.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

Así le iba en la vida, un día si se topaba con ella le preguntaría. "porque fuiste así conmigo?" y de seguro ella le contestaría "porque fuiste así con ellos?".

Por eso no quería ser la Bella de antes, por ese motivo. Pero de cuando acá a conciencia le estaba llegando tan de repente?. Miró hacia el suelo, hoy no podía sonreír ni siquiera decir algo con gracia, no estaba de humor.

Que tus padres de la nada te quiten el dinero y te envíen a Estados Unidos con el único motivo de ser problemático es algo que simplemente ni la fiera más perra lo haría...Y eso que su madre se ganaba el fiera muy bien.

Los pasillos dejaron de ser cortos para ahora ser largos y tediosos con las miradas puestas sobre ella.

-ANEXO SIMPLE!-gritó una muchacha mientras Bella levantaba su vista y veía a alguien conocido para ella. No, eso debía ser un espejismo...-

Ella se acercaba caminando con una sonrisa ahora si había motivos para que fueran el centro de atención...de nuevo...

-Jessica...-murmuró mientras su prima sonreía y luego le miraba-

-Isabella-dijo su prima con "afecto" mientras le daba uno de esos abrazos de los que tanto le molestaban. Jessica era un ser extraño diferente tal vez, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos cafés. Jessica era de su edad, unos meses mayor que ella pero de su edad, nunca fue muy buena gente con ella y dudaba de que ahora viniera a visitarla. Y luego capto que usaba el uniforme y..-

Ahora definitivamente creía en el karma.

Jessica era la prima chillona que te echaba la culpa de todo...

-Muéstrame la escuela-dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Bella y comenzaba a caminar a su lado, todos estaban mirándose "más amigas bonitas para Bella"-

-no-dijo mientras arrebataba su mano de la de Jessica, y comenzaba a caminar molesta a otro lado. Primero su dinero, y el desprecio de sus padres de los dolorosos recuerdos y luego esto, una prima como espía. Quien creían que era?-

-pero prima...-decía con su chillante voz, mientras Bella la miraba-estoy segura de que quieres saber lo que dice la familia de ti-dijo en un tono de voz interesado, Bella miró a Jessica-

-de acuerdo-dijo gruñendo mientras Jess sonreía y jalaba su mochila escolar para comenzar a relatarle mentiras de la familia a Bella-Y tu mamá va a regalar parte de tu ropa, y no sé si te interese pero creo que va a adoptar a una hija-dijo sonriendo. No sabía ni porque escuchaba tarugadas de su familia, pero no valía la pena quería ser feliz tan siquiera mostrarle a Jessica que eso no le preocupaba pero entonces sintió que una de esas heridas viejas se iba abriendo...-

Y poco a poco se fue corriendo alejándose de su prima, corriendo a su habitación para comenzar a llorar. Todo lo que había hecho mal, había sido querer ganarse el poco cariño de su familia. Azoto la puerta cuando entro a su cuarto y entonces se acostó llorando hasta que sus ojos se cansaron y en verdad dejo de sentir ese peso de su familia sobre sus hombros.

Rosalie conocía a Jessica y Jessica siempre había tenido envidia de que Bella tuviera a Rosalie de amiga, ya que Rosalie fue primero amiga de Jessica y después amiga de Bella...Y siempre prefirió a Bella en lugar de Jessica.

_-Flash Back-_

_Todos estaban sonriendo mientras comenzaban a contar en reversa los segundos que faltaban para que fuera año nuevo._

_Según la tradición o costumbres, debías de meter uvas en una copa, doce uvas por los días del año y cuando sonaran las doce comer las uvas e ir pidiendo los deseos._

_Los diez segundos que faltaban Bella estaba nerviosa, su madre estaba a lado de su padre, y todo parecía normal y hasta le parecía normal que pensaran que fuera un poco ruidosa y expresiva._

_10..._

_Quería pensar muy bien sus deseos antes de que todo fuera mal, y entonces sintió una pequeña punzada de su corazón cuando vio a su madre mirarla y reír con su tía, eso le hizo sentir mal._

_9..._

_Todo iba en cámara lenta, poco a poco los segundos se iban acabando, el nueve se convirtió en ocho y después el ocho en siete._

_6..._

_No los tenía que soportar a todos...Cinco..._

_Pero era su familia y tenía el sentimiento de que iban a cambiar._

_4..._

_No estaba mal creer de vez en cuando en ellos._

_3..._

_Debía de darles una nueva oportunidad, tal vez porque era la casi menor en la familia la miraban con ojos de burla._

_2..._

_Con el tiempo todo iba a poder cambiar._

_1..._

_Y si eso no cambiaba le podría decir lo que le molestaba a sus padres._

_Miró a todos sus familiares guardar silencio y comer sus uvas, ella hizo lo mismo. La primer uva iba por la salud, la segunda para que los problemas entre sus padres desaparecieran, la tercera por ser la mejor hija del mundo, la cuarta porque todos fueran felices, la quinta porque el dinero nunca les faltara, la sexta por que todos los niños del orfanato o niños de la calle tuvieran una blanca navidad como la que ella intentaba tener...La séptima porque todos creyeran en la navidad..._

_La octava porque le fuera bien en la escuela, la novena en ayudar a sus padres en lo que pudiera, la décima..Las ideas se le acababan...Porque a su oso de peluche nunca se enfermara y en especial a todos sus peluches la onceava porque en todos los personajes de su familia encontraran el amor verdadera..._

_Tal vez la doceava era la más triste...Que su familia nunca se avergonzara de ella._

_**Niña ilusa en esa navidad apenas tenía doce años...**_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Despertó con el corazón acelerado y entonces se sintió dolida.

No recordaba su sueño pero tenía que ver con algo que le dolía mucho, tal vez por esa navidad dejo de creer en todo lo mágico.

**Continuación**

_Nota adaptadora:_

_Bueno chicas, gracias por sus dos comentarios, me hacen feliz aun siendo poquitos… lectoras del fic espero les este gustando la historia, que pena me da los deseos de Bella, mientras ella se preocupa de encajar en su familia ellos se burlan a su espalda :/_

_Bella es Bella normal!, así que sorpresa sorpresa que les dios a todos y que decir de Edward que no se lo tomo muy bien, pero bueno de igual manera el no deja de ser un caballero y lleva en sus brazos a Bella… lo amo 3_

_Bueno chicas espero sus comentarios, de verdad seria maravilloso poder saber su opinión, muchas gracias a las que los dejan, subo capítulos por ustedes._

_Se cuidan, feliz domingo y nos leemos en la semana C:_

_Atte: Viivi_

**Atte:**

**Willnira**

"_Tu supiste ser el villano de mi cuento.._

_Felicidades"_


End file.
